Pokémon: Sparkling Dreams - Prólogo
by Terry Wolles
Summary: Tras perder en la final de la Liga de Kalos, Ash Ketchum está destruido por dentro, hasta tal punto que se plantea mandarlo todo a tomar viento. Pero una persona que siempre ha creído en él puede salvarle de cometer el mayor error de su vida. A partir de aquí, una aventura de épicas proporciones tomará forma para que Ash pueda redimirse y cumplir el mayor de sus sueños. SatoSere.
1. Ruta 1 - Renacer tras la derrota

**Pokémon: Sparkling Dreams - Prólogo**

 **También conocido como Amourshipping: La Promesa**

 **Idea original y guión: Terry Wolles**

 **Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **RUTA 1: Renacer tras la derrota**

Abatido. Destrozado. Aniquilado. Así es como se sentía el entrenador Pokémon de Pueblo Paleta, Ash Ketchum. El joven caminaba sin rumbo fijo, a paso de muerto viviente, por el estadio de la Liga de Kalos. Acababa de perder en la final. Su primera final en una Liga Pokémon regional. Y aun así acabó como la Liga de Kanto. Y la de Johto. Y la de Hoenn. Y la de Sinnoh. Y la de Teselia. Aunque este final fue mucho más cruel que cualquiera de los anteriores. Justo antes de realizar su último ataque, Pikachu se resbaló en medio de la arena, dejándolo a merced del Psicocorte de Mega-Gallade. Ese movimiento dejó en shock a todo el mundo, especialmente al entrenador que tanto se había esforzado para llegar tan lejos. Al final, todo el sudor derramado fue en vano. El chico se sentó pesadamente en medio de uno de los pasillos del estadio, con la pierna izquierda flexionada y su gorra blanca y roja tapándole la cara. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero no quería que nadie le viera así. Todo el trabajo hecho durante tantos meses había quedado reducido a cenizas. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ya persiguiendo su sueño de convertirse en un Maestro Pokémon? ¿Cinco, seis años? Realmente le habían pasado como si hubieran sido veinte. Y lo máximo que había conseguido era llegar a esa final, después de muchos tropiezos por el camino. Pero como siempre, había pasado algo que le había impedido completar su sueño.

Aquella era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Muchísima gente creía en él y le daban su apoyo, y todos tenían la esperanza de que esta vez sí, que a la sexta iría la vencida. Pero no. Sus esperanzas habían vuelto a romperse en mil pedazos, como un espejo golpeado por un martillo. Mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, la venían a la memoria todas aquellas personas a las que había fallado, había decepcionado: su madre, el profesor Oak, sus antiguos compañeros de viaje, Sawyer, Bonnie, Clemont y ella… sí, ella. La mujer que siempre le había brindado su apoyo, sin importar las consecuencias ni las adversidades. La mujer que siempre que las cosas se ponían feas, seguía confiando en él y seguía animándole. La mujer que, en su mente, seguía llamando su nombre con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¡Ash!

Ahora bien, aquel grito sonó demasiado realista, y le hizo sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro. Y allí, a su izquierda, viniendo desde el fondo del pasillo, la vio. Su amiga de la infancia, la mujer que le había acompañado durante casi la totalidad de su viaje por la región de Kalos. Ataviada con su vestido rosa clavel, su chaleco rojo, la cinta azul que él le había regalado y su sombrero rosado, entró en escena la Reina de Kalos, Serena Yvonne. La pelimiel fijó su mirada en el entrenador de Kanto, al mismo tiempo que daba grandes zancadas para acercarse a él. Su cara mostraba una preocupación profunda, y sus ojos azules parecían húmedos. Detrás de ella, la seguía el inseparable compañero de aventuras de Ash, Pikachu, con un semblante casi idéntico al de la chica.

— ¡Ash! ¡Por fin te encuentro! —exclamó, al mismo tiempo que se detenía a su lado— Ash, nos tenías preocupados a todos. Después del combate contra Maylon desapareciste sin dejar rastro…

El joven no se movió, ni se levantó ni nada parecido. Simplemente volvió a bajar la cabeza en dirección al suelo. Pikachu estaba extremadamente preocupado por su entrenador. Aun sentía el dolor del Psicocorte pero intentó hacer que su entrenador reaccionara de todas las formas posibles. Zarandeó su pierna, su brazo, incluso se subió a su hombro como hacía de costumbre, pero Ash no reaccionó. Pikachu le llamaba, con la voz casi rota y los ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas, pero él no respondía. Tenía la sensación de que su entrenador estaba muy desolado por la derrota y el Pokémon se sentía culpable. Serena no podía soportar eso. Ver a su querido Ash en ese estado la estaba matando.

— Ash, por favor… ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te ocurre? Sé que perdiste tu combate, y de verdad no sabes lo mal que me siento por ti, pero no hay motivo por el que deprimirse… luchaste con todo tu arsenal, lo diste todo... Ash, de verdad, yo estoy orgullosa del combate que hiciste, y todos los demás también.

El entrenador no movió ni un músculo de su rostro. Era como si un halo de pensamientos negativos le tuviera cubierto por completo.

— Luché con todo… sólo para terminar con las manos vacías, como siempre. —contestó Ash— Serena, llevo seis años viajando por todas las regiones de este mundo con el sueño de convertirme, algún día, en Maestro Pokémon. He entrenado, he capturado Pokémon, he ganado medallas, he hecho amigos en seis regiones diferentes… pero cuando llega la hora de la verdad, siempre me encuentro con un muro de hormigón delante de mí. Siempre hay algo, algún obstáculo que me impide cumplir mis sueños…

La Reina de Kalos escuchaba sus palabras con mucha atención y preocupación. ¿De verdad Ash había llegado a tal nivel de frustración?

— Sé que es muy duro encontrarse con un muro ante tus sueños, Ash… Yo misma lo comprobé en el espectáculo de Ciudad Témpera, ¿recuerdas? Fue a partir de ese momento que decidí no rendirme, me esforcé al máximo, y con tu apoyo y tus ánimos logré cumplir mi sueño de ser Reina de Kalos. Tú también puedes conseguir tu sueño, no debes rendirte hasta el final, tú mismo me lo dijiste… —insistía Serena, al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba y juntaba sus manos con la de Ash para animarle.

Pikachu estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de Serena, y lo expresaba con convicción moviendo su cola agitadamente. Pero su entrenador no estaba tan convencido.

— Serena… es que creo que este es el final. Ya no puedo llegar más lejos… —soltó el entrenador, antes de suspirar profundamente— Me rindo.

Aquella frase golpeó duramente a Serena y Pikachu. Ambos quedaron bloqueados. Ash Ketchum, de todos los entrenadores del mundo entero, ¿se rendía? ¿Y a qué se refería con eso? Las manos de Serena estaban temblando de forma malsana.

— ¿Co-cómo que te rindes? —preguntó ella, aún incrédula.

— Ya no puedo más, Serena… Prefiero volver a Pueblo Paleta y ayudar al Profesor Oak en sus investigaciones antes que seguir entrenando para nada… Es lo mejor que puedo hacer, retirarme.

A Serena se le rompió el corazón al oír eso. ¿Estaba teniendo una pesadilla o de verdad había escuchado a Ash Ketchum decir que se retiraba? Pikachu estaba igual de desencajado, incluso estaba empezando a llorar. ¿De verdad esa derrota le había afectado tanto?

— No, no te creo… no puedo creer que estés hablando en serio, Ash… No, tú no eres Ash… ¿Quién eres?

Serena no pudo soportar más la angustia y abrazó al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta fuertemente. Las lágrimas caían abundantemente de sus ojos azules mientras acariciaba el pelo y la espalda del chico suavemente con sus manos.

— Ash… ¿pero qué te ha pasado? —le preguntaba, entre sollozos— No es posible que hayas cambiado tanto… Tú no eres el Ash del que me separé en Ciudad Glorio, no lo entiendo... ¿Cómo has acabado así?

La joven pelimiel tenía razón. Desde que Serena tuvo que poner fin a su viaje con Ash, Clemont y Bonnie tras convertirse en Reina de Kalos, las cosas habían cambiado bastante. Sus compromisos como Reina no le permitían viajar físicamente con sus amigos, pero sí que podía mantener el contacto con ellos de tanto en tanto. Siempre que podía, les llamaba a los Centros Pokémon e intentaba hablar con ellos lo máximo posible. Pero en cada una de esas llamadas, la chica notaba algo extraño en Ash. Su vitalidad, su energía, su optimismo, parecían haberse apagado por completo, y en su rostro nunca veía una gran sonrisa, sólo seriedad. Cuando por fin todos pudieron verse en persona en la Liga de Kalos, daba la sensación que Ash había vuelto a la normalidad, pero ella no las tenía todas consigo. Aquel gesto acabó de confirmarle de que su amigo de la infancia había cambiado. El joven entrenador había caído en una espiral depresiva que le podía llevar a retirarse y olvidar por completo su sueño de ser un Maestro Pokémon.

— Serena, te lo digo en serio, ya no puedo más... —contestó Ash, empezando a emitir sollozos— Estoy harto, harto de no poder cumplir mis sueños, de no ser capaz de ganar una maldita liga... De tener sueños y esperanzas que luego nunca se cumplen...

Y así, Ash se sumió en el llanto, apretando con fuerza su cuerpo contra el de Serena y dejando que su gorra cayera encima de un apenado Pikachu. Serena siguió con su intento de reconfortarle, masajeando su espalda con la mano derecha y acariciando su pelo con la izquierda. Ella también seguía llorando, pero esbozó una sonrisa para tratar de calmar a su amor secreto.

— Ash, por favor, cálmate, no estás pensando con claridad... No puede ser que Ash Ketchum se rinda, sería terrible. Si tu te rindes, ¿qué imagen darías a toda la gente que lo ha dado todo por ti? Has sido y eres fuente de inspiración para muchas personas, y yo me incluyo. Fue gracias a ti que comencé mi viaje en Kalos, tú me enseñaste que nunca debes rendirte hasta el final, con tus ánimos sentía que todo era posible... Ash, parte de mi victoria ante Aria fue gracias a ti, porque me enseñaste a dar el máximo de mi misma, por eso no puedes rendirte... Tú hiciste posible toda esta aventura.

Serena, sin romper el abrazo, miró a Ash con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, y aproximó sus labios a la mejilla del joven para darle un pequeño beso. En otra ocasión se hubiera puesto roja como un Magmar sólo de imaginar lo que acababa de hacer, pero con tal de animar al chico que tanto quería, la vergüenza se quedaba a un lado. Por su parte, Ash sintió una especie de chispazo cuando Serena le besó la mejilla. No solo por el simple hecho de recibir el beso de una chica, que no ocurría habitualmente, pero también por otro motivo. Algo en su cerebro se activó. Un pequeño interruptor oculto en las profundidades de su mente acababa de encender un circuito de pensamientos, recuerdos y momentos que hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaban por su imaginación. Casi como si hubieran estado desaparecidos...

— Vaya, vaya, vaya... esto sí que es interesante... —dijo una voz de mujer procedente del fondo del pasillo.

— Ya te digo, que bonita escena acabamos de presenciar... —contestó una voz de hombre, desde el mismo sitio.

— ¡Y encima gratis, sin tener que pagar como si fuera una peli! — exclamó una tercera voz.

Ash, Serena y Pikachu quedaron desconcertados al escuchar esas voces. De repente, desde el mismo lugar de donde procedían los sonidos, empezaron a acercarse tres sombras diferentes. Poco a poco, la cara de Serena se transformó: de la sorpresa inicial, pasó a mostrar una expresión de rabia al ver de quién se trataba. Eran Jessie, James y Meowth, miembros del Team Rocket. Antes de que pudieran volver a decir algo, Pikachu se puso entre el trío de delincuentes y Ash y Serena, listo para soltar una buena descarga a los malhechores.

— ¿Cómo os atrevéis? —preguntó Serena, de muy mala leche— ¿Acaso no podéis tener compasión por un minuto o qué?

— Tranquila, monada, no venimos ni a fastidiaros el momento ni a robar vuestros Pokémon. —dijo Meowth, haciéndole gestos a Pikachu para que se calmara— Venimos a aportar nuestro granito de arena a lo que le decías al mocoso.

— ¿Cómo? —hizo la chica, desconcertada.

En esos breves instantes en los que apareció el Team Rocket, la cara de Ash volvió a la seriedad inicial. Por dentro, todavía estaba tratando de conectar toda esa cadena de recuerdos, a ver hasta dónde le llevaban.

— Hemos estado escuchando vuestra conversación, y no podemos evitar aportar nuestra propia versión. —dijo Jessie.

— Exacto. Mocoso, la chica tiene razón, si tu dejas de viajar para ser Maestro Pokémon, ¿crees que sólo te afectará a ti? Pues claro que no, tocarás a mucha más gente con esto. Además, no nos lo tragamos, te hemos visto hacer cosas que no son ni medio normales. —le dijo James, tratando de mirarle a los ojos.

Ash giró ligeramente la cabeza. Tanto él como Serena se quedaron de piedra al ver las intenciones que tenía el Team Rocket.

— Nosotros mismos te lo podemos decir, chaval. —siguió Meowth— Llevamos seis años persiguiéndote por el mundo, que no son pocos. Nos has hecho despegar tantas veces que ya hemos perdido la cuenta y tenemos las marcas en el pompis. ¡Si hasta te hemos visto derrotar a Pokémon legendarios y jefes que intentan ser más malvados que el nuestro!

— Además... No creas que puedes retirarte así como si nada, dejándonos con las ganas de cumplir nuestro objetivo. Imagínate que vida más aburrida tendríamos nosotros si te marchas y no pudiéramos capturar a tu Pikachu. —dijo Jessie, guiñándole el ojo.

— Exacto, Jessie. Si tú dejas de entrenar, ¡nosotros nos vamos al paro! —exclamó Meowth.

Ash cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. Acto seguido, rompió el abrazo con Serena y se levantó para ponerse frente a frente contra sus viejos enemigos. Sólo les dedicó una breve sonrisa, y dijo lo siguiente:

— Sí… es posible que me aburriera mucho sin haceros saltar por los aires.

* * *

La noche ya había caído en la Calle Victoria. Ash, Serena, Bonnie y Clemont se encontraban en el Gran Hotel de la Liga de Kalos, donde se habían alojado todos los entrenadores participantes en el torneo. En una de las dos salas principales de las que disponía, se estaba celebrando una cena especial en honor a Maylon, el nuevo campeón, con toda su familia y amigos. En la otra, el resto de entrenadores conversaban, cenaban y compartían las experiencias que habían vivido esos días. Ash se había retirado pronto a su habitación, pero le había pedido a Serena que fuera allí cuando acabara de cenar. La Reina de Kalos volvió a mostrar sus nervios habituales ante la situación, mientras aprovechaba la cena para intentar sacarles información a Clemont y Bonnie. El líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia le explicó que desde que tomaron caminos separados en Ciudad Glorio, Ash empezó a comportarse de forma extraña. Dormía poco por las noches, se despistaba con más frecuencia y se le veía más nervioso e irritado. Era como si viviera en un continuo estrés desde ese día. La pelimiel no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¿De verdad que su marcha le había afectado tanto? Ella misma estuvo varias noches sin dormir, llorando y echando de menos a su amado entrenador, pero siempre tenía la corazonada de que le volvería a ver.

— No sólo eso, Serena... —dijo Bonnie, que en todo el rato no le había soltado la mano a la chica, muestra de que ella también la había echado de menos— Una noche le escuché decir tu nombre en sueños, y varias veces... A veces te he hecho bromas de que querrías que Ash soñara contigo, pero aquello dolía verlo, de verdad...

Aquello ya acabó de descolocar por completo a Serena. Jamás habría podido creer que Ash pensaría tanto en ella. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso había descubierto algo que hacía echarla tanto de menos? Su cara se puso tan roja que parecía el Monte Cenizo de Hoenn en erupción.

— Por favor, Serena... —hizo Bonnie, sujetando fuertemente su mano— Haz que Ash vuelva a la normalidad. Si hay alguien capaz de hacerlo, esa eres tú.

La cara de Bonnie lo decía todo. Era una mueca de tristeza y preocupación por el entrenador pelo pincho. Aunque tampoco se le prestaba mucha atención a Ash, la pequeña había notado su cambio drástico de actitud y se preocupaba como amiga suya que era. Serena sabía que la niña estaba siendo más sincera que nunca, por eso le respondió con una sonrisa maternal y un cálido abrazo.

— No te preocupes, Bonnie. Estoy segura de que mañana volverá a ser el de siempre.

Y acto seguido se fue escaleras arriba, donde se encontraban las habitaciones. La pelimiel decidió ocultar a los hermanos lo que había ocurrido en el estadio, sólo para que no se preocuparan más por Ash. Aun así, la joven seguía preocupada por el comportamiento de su amigo. ¿De verdad aquello que dijo iba en serio o sólo fue un ataque de rabia y depresión provocado por la derrota? Sea como fuere, ella tenía que hacer algo para devolver a Ash al camino de la cordura, porque incluso su salud física podría verse afectada. Serena caminó brevemente por el pasillo hasta encontrar la puerta número nueve. Aquella era la habitación del chico de Pueblo Paleta. La pelimiel respiró profundamente y se arregló un poquito la ropa y el pelo con la mano, justo antes de golpear la puerta un par de veces.

— Ash, soy Serena, ¿estás ahí?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, que rápidamente pusieron de los nervios a la joven de Pueblo Boceto. Le venían todo tipo de pensamientos a la cabeza: qué le querría decir, porque la citaba a esa hora, qué podría decir ella… todo eso se cortó en seco cuando una voz masculina dijo:

— Adelante.

Serena abrió la puerta inmediatamente y allí estaba él, su amor platónico, sentado en la cama sólo con su camiseta negra, pantalones azules y guantes. Tanto la gorra como su chaleco estaban colocados encima de una silla, al lado de la cama. Justo delante de esa silla, había una ventana que daba una vista amplia del estadio de Kalos.

— Buenas noches, Serena. Siento haberte citado tan tarde aquí, pero hay algo de lo que tenía que hablar contigo… —dijo el chaval, haciéndole señas con la mano para que se sentase a su lado.

— No te preocupes, a mí no me molesta. —contestó Serena, que rápidamente asintió y se sentó al lado de Ash.

Durante un instante, la chica pudo ver a Pikachu, que ya estaba durmiendo junto a la cama. Serena se sonrojó un poco al ver la situación, lado a lado con su inseparable amigo.

— Antes que nada, quería pedirte disculpas por lo que has visto hoy en el estadio. Me he comportado como un niño pequeño… —comenzó el entrenador, bajando la cabeza ligeramente, arrepentido.

Serena le ofreció una sonrisa reconfortante y se dispuso a responder.

— Tranquilo, Ash… Entiendo un poco la situación que me has expuesto, no del todo porque no he estado contigo en tus otros viajes. Pero sé que la frustración es muy… jodida, para qué engañarnos. Yo tuve un arranque tras el concurso de Témpera y ya has visto como acabé. —contestó, señalándose el pelo con una leve carcajada.

— Gracias por comprenderme, Serena. Y tampoco te queda tan mal el pelo corto. A mí me gusta.

La chica se sonrojó mientras seguía sonriendo. La cara de Ash cambió de nuevo a seria, mientras ponía su mano izquierda cerca de la de Serena.

— Bueno, supongo que alguna idea tendrás de por qué te he hecho venir. Debo… debo reconocer que he llevado de pena nuestra despedida en Ciudad Glorio.

— Ash… —soltó Serena en una voz muy baja, sorprendida de ver al entrenador reconocer aquello.

— Desde que tuviste que marcharte por tus compromisos como Reina de Kalos, me han pasado cosas muy extrañas. —siguió Ash— No estaba atento a mi alrededor, perdí el sueño y el apetito, contestaba mal a Clemont y Bonnie… incluso con mis Pokémon me costaba más relacionarme. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ti, y no lo entendía…

Serena se puso toda colorada con aquellas palabras. Ash estaba reconociendo delante de ella que no pudo sacarla de su cabeza tras la Clase Maestra de Glorio.

— Bu-b-bueno, yo… yo tampoco pasé unos primeros días muy tranquilos, que digamos… —reconoció la pelimiel, quitándose el sombrero— Os echaba muchísimo de menos, y sé que queda mal decirlo, pero sobretodo te echaba de menos a ti, Ash… pero tenía claro en la cabeza que iba a volver a verte en Liga.

Ash, un poco sonrojado al oír que Serena lo había echado tanto de menos, siguió con su relato.

— Ya, yo también lo sabía, pero no acababa de estar tranquilo. No tenía ni idea de por qué te echaba de menos de esa forma… Pero hoy, cuando me has dado ese beso en la mejilla, he recordado algo muy importante. Algo que no venía a mi cabeza desde hacía diez años.

La expresión facial de Serena era una mezcla de desconcierto y sorpresa total. ¿A qué se refería Ash? ¿Y cómo era posible que con un simple beso reaccionara de esa manera? El de Kanto, mientras tanto, se estaba quitando los guantes, lo que dejó a la vista algo que dejó confundida a la chica. En la muñeca derecha, Ash llevaba puesta una pulsera. Era la primera vez que la veía, por el simple y obvio hecho de que estaba oculta bajo el guante. Era una pulsera en apariencia sencilla, hecha con abalorios de colores y que tenía cuatro dados pequeños de madera en la parte central. Los tres primeros dados tenían pintados cada uno una letra del nombre Ash, en color rojo; y en el cuarto dado se podía ver un corazón de color rosa. Los dados estaban un poco gastados, posiblemente porque la pulsera era bastante antigua. Aun así, la pelimiel seguía sin entender nada.

— Serena... quiero hacerte una pregunta. Tú... ¿tú recuerdas esta pulsera? —le preguntó Ash, enseñándosela de cerca.

Serena sujetó la mano derecha de Ash y se fijó detenidamente en aquella pulsera, analizando cada detalle de ella. Los colores de los abalarios, las letras, el corazón... de alguna forma, todo aquello le era familiar, demasiado incluso. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Acaso ya se la había visto antes? Lo único que pudo hacer fue resoplar, porque no conseguía identificarla.

— Pues... de verdad que no sabría decirte, Ash.. -contestó, algo incómoda- Pero te juro que me suena mucho, es como si ya la hubiera visto antes...

Ash volvió a bajar la cabeza, pero esta vez esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro. Serena, por su parte, seguía pensando dónde había podido ver esa pulsera con anterioridad.

— No te culpo. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. —dijo el chico de Pueblo Paleta— Si te soy sincero, yo también llegué al punto de olvidarme de ella. Pero, por alguna razón, debía seguir llevándola. Nunca llegué a recordar qué era esta pulsera, o incluso quién me la regaló... hasta hoy.

Ash giró su cabeza y miró a los ojos a Serena. La pelimiel se sonrojó, al ver la seriedad y convicción con la que su amigo la miraba.

— Serena, esta pulsera... me la regalaste tú.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella, con los ojos como platos y extremadamente sorprendida— ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo te di yo esta pulsera?

— El mismo día que nos hicimos una promesa de corazón. Hace diez años, en el puerto de Ciudad Carmín.

— Ciudad Carmín... una... ¿promesa...?

Esta era la pregunta que se hacía Serena, desconcertada ya del todo, cuando se llevó ambas manos a la boca de la impresión e incredulidad. Acababa de recordarlo.

— No... no me digas...

* * *

 **Antes de finalizar este capítulo, querría daros a todos las gracias por leer y dar aportar algunas notas sobre este proyecto. Este es mi primer fanfic de Pokémon, y lo visualizo como el posible anime después de XY &Z. Esto no significa que sea un fanfic/anime de Pokémon Sol y Luna, sino un spin-off/canon alternativo para celebrar el 20 aniversario de Pokémon. A día de hoy, todavía no sabemos si Serena ganará a Aria y se convertirá en Reina de Kalos (ese capítulo se emite el 24 de marzo), y de todo corazón yo... preferiría que perdiera, porque con las obligaciones que tiene el puesto de Reina de Kalos, tendría que despedirse del grupo y el Amourshipping se nos va a paseo TT. Pero para la sucesión de acontecimientos de este fanfic, es mejor que Serena gane y se separe del grupo durante la parte final del viaje a la Liga de Kalos.**

 **Aunque el proyecto Sparkling Dreams es bastante grande en mi cabeza, de momento solo subiré este prólogo, que también sirve como one-shot de Amourshipping. Esta parte del fanfic, que tendrá unos 2-3 capítulos aproximadamente, también se puede ver como los últimos capítulos del anime de XY &Z. Quiero asegurarme de tener una buena cantidad de capítulos del fanfic principal para poderlos subir de manera regular y no dejarlo colgado, como me ha pasado con anterioridad. Si de verdad os gusta, haré un esfuerzo para que podáis leer y descubrir todo lo que le depara a Ash en esta aventura.**

 **Y antes de despedirme, quiero hacer una breve aclaración. Aunque soy de España, usaré los nombres Clemont y Bonnie en vez de Clem y Lem porque, sinceramente, me suenan mejor XD. También, en esta historia Ash, Serena, Clemont y cualquier otro acompañante principal que aparezca en la aventura (ya pueda ser Brock, Aura, Maya, Misty, quien sea), tienen 16-17 años, mientras que Bonnie tendría 8.**

 **Ahora sí, nos vemos la próxima semana con la continuación de este episodio. Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Ruta 2 - Una promesa de corazón

**Antes de empezar con el episodio de hoy, os quería decir que no tengo palabras para agradeceros el apoyo que esta historia está recibiendo. 7 reviews, 16 favoritos y follows, más de 300 visitas... Nunca un fanfic de los que he escrito había tenido una acogida tan positiva y monumental en su debut. Y es algo que me llena de alegría y me motiva a escribir aún más para que podáis disfrutar de esta aventura. En serio, os doy las gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón por animaros a leer esta historia y creer que es suficientemente buena como para dejar un review o ponerla en vuestros favoritos.**

 **Espero que esto solo sea el comienzo de algo aún más grande y que lo podamos disfrutar todos juntos. Ahora, sin más dilación, adelante con el episodio. ;)**

* * *

 **RUTA 2: Una promesa de corazón**

 **Puerto de Ciudad Carmín, diez años atrás…**

Una cola enorme salía de uno de los embarcaderos del Puerto Carmín. Ésta, conducía al ferry Santa Lonia, que iba a zarpar con destino al puerto de Ciudad Témpera, en la región de Kalos. Entre todas las personas que estaban fuera haciendo cola para embarcar, había dos que destacaban por encima de las demás: una mujer con el pelo moreno y dos maletas en sus manos; y una niña pequeña que no paraba de llorar. La niña en cuestión llevaba un vestido rosa pálido y un sombrero de paja, además de una mochila a su espalda. La mujer trataba de ignorar los berridos de la niña, pero era misión imposible.

— Serena, por el amor de Arceus, ¿podrías comportarte y dejar de llorar?

— ¡Encima! —replicó la pequeña— ¡No me has dejado ni decirle adiós a Ash! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan mala, mamá?

La mujer, que respondía al nombre de Vera, soltó un largo suspiro antes de arrodillarse a la altura de su hija. Los ojos de la niña eran un mar de lágrimas.

— Cariño, sé cuánto querías despedirte de tu amigo, pero el barco salía muy temprano, y no quería molestarle ni a él ni a su madre. Y también sé que te gusta mucho vivir en Pueblo Paleta, pero ya verás cómo en Kalos también harás muchísimos amigos.

Y le acarició la mejilla con ternura. Aun así, la pequeña Serena seguía sollozando y pensando en aquel chico que había conocido en el Campamento de Verano del Profesor Oak.

La niña había vivido en Kanto con su madre durante unos cuántos años, pero era la primera vez que iba a un campamento. Y justo fue allí donde conoció a Ash. El encuentro no pudo ser más fortuito: Serena se había perdido en el bosque cerca del laboratorio del Profesor Oak, y al asustarse por culpa de un Poliwag que también andaba despistado, la chica se cayó y se hizo daño en la rodilla. Fue entonces que apareció Ash de entre los arbustos (buscando a Poliwag precisamente), ayudó a la niña con su lesión en la rodilla y se la llevó de vuelta al campamento. Desde ese día, la pequeña Serena no se separó de Ash en ningún momento. Siempre jugaban juntos, exploraban el bosque (siempre con precaución) y estudiaban todos los Pokémon posibles con el Profesor Oak. Incluso fuera de las horas de campamento, seguían jugando en la casa del otro y crearon un vínculo de amistad muy fuerte entre ellos. Incluso sus madres se dieron cuenta, ya que los veían como una pequeña pareja. Todo daba a entender que la amistad entre Ash y Serena duraría muchísimo tiempo y que ambos podrían realizar juntos su primer viaje como entrenadores cuando cumplieran diez años… pero el destino tenía preparado otros planes para ellos. La madre de Serena participaba en carreras de Ryhorn como profesional, y en la región de Kanto no había mucha tradición de este deporte. Donde sí se realizaba este tipo de competición con frecuencia era en Kalos, por lo que Serena y su madre tendrían que mudarse para que sus ingresos pudieran aumentar. Claro está que cuando la pequeña Serena supo la noticia, unas horas antes de llegar al puerto, se le partió el corazón. Era tan repentino e inesperado que parecía que se fueran a escondidas del pueblo, sin que nadie supiera de su marcha. Y así fue como acabaron en el puerto. La pobre niña seguía sin creerse que ella y su madre se iban a marchar sin ella despedirse de su gran amigo. Con sus lágrimas aun cayendo al suelo, se quitó la mochila de la espalda y se quedó mirándola, con muchísima pena.

De repente, se escuchó un frenazo tremendo cerca del embarcadero. Un pequeño coche de color azul acababa de detenerse en seco en medio del puerto. Al abrirse una de las puertas, un niño de unos seis años saltó a toda prisa, mirando de un lado a otro como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis. Al instante, otra persona salió del coche, esta vez una mujer con el pelo de color rubí.

— ¡Ash, tranquilízate, por favor! —le gritó, cerrando la puerta del automóvil.

— ¡No puedo, mamá! —le gritó el chico, con los ojos llorosos— ¿¡Y si Serena se ha ido ya!?

— Vamos, hijo, cálmate… venga, vamos a buscarla, a ver si aún está por aquí. —contestó la madre.

Ash estaba al borde del colapso emocional. Su madre le había despertado de golpe a primera hora de la mañana con la peor de las noticias: su amiga Serena y su madre iban a tomar un ferry porque se mudaban a Kalos. Aquello le sentó como un puñetazo en toda la zona noble, y rápidamente le suplicó que fueran al puerto para poder verla una última vez. Obviamente, la madre no iba a dejar que su hijo se quedara sin despedirse de aquella niña que tantas sonrisas le había provocado. Así que cogieron el coche y tan rápido como pudieron se plantaron en el Puerto Carmín. Ahora estaban ambos ahí, buscando a la chica pelimiel con el sombrero de paja. Ash miraba a un lado y hacia otro con desesperación, su aprecio por aquella niña era tal que si no conseguía volver a verla antes de que partiera, sentiría un enorme vacío en su corazón. Cuando la conoció, poco se imaginaba que se encariñaría tanto de ella, pero con el paso de las semanas su amistad era muy fuerte. Tras un buen rato mirando por los muelles y con Ash prácticamente abatido, su madre Delia dijo lo que tanto ansiaba:

— ¡Ash, mira! ¿No es aquella de allí?

Y su madre señaló a lo lejos una figura de pequeña estatura. Ash centró su mirada para ver si su madre tenía razón. La misma melena color miel, el mismo sombrero de paja, el mismo vestido rosa… no había ninguna duda. Era ella. El chico salió a toda velocidad, corriendo como si le fuera la vida en ello con su madre detrás muy preocupada.

Serena dejó la mochila en el suelo. Había dejado de llorar, habiéndose hecho a la idea de que a Ash no le contarían la noticia hasta que despertara más tarde, cuando ella ya estaría a bordo del ferry. De repente, pero, se escuchó un grito en medio del puerto, una voz muy familiar llamaba su nombre.

— ¡Serena!

La niña quedó en shock, las lágrimas las cuencas de sus ojos volvían a parecer ríos a punto de desbordarse. No podía creerlo, ¡no quería creerlo! ¿De verdad era él o sus oídos la estaban engañando? Poco a poco, Serena se fue girando para descubrir si era él quien había gritado su nombre. Y allí lo vio. Aquel chico con el pelo pincho oscuro, una camiseta roja con el diseño de una PokéBall en amarillo y los ojos húmedos. No había ninguna duda, era él, era Ash. La pequeña inmediatamente se llevó la mano a la boca de la impresión, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer abundantemente por sus mejillas. Ya nada pudo detenerla. Se puso a correr hacia él gritando su nombre a pleno pulmón:

— ¡Ash!

Serena avanzaba a grandes zancadas, aunque cada una de ellas le parecía una eternidad. A Ash le pasaba lo mismo, era como si ambos fueran a cámara lenta. Pero al final, no se pudo evitar el emotivo encuentro. Ambos cuerpecillos chocaron en un fuerte, cálido y emocional abrazo y se deshicieron en un mar de lágrimas. Cuando Vera se dio la vuelta para ver qué había pasado con su hija, no daba crédito. Delia vio también el emotivo abrazo que su hijo y Serena se dieron, y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lagrimilla. Pero enseguida, se fue a hablar con la madre de la niña.

— ¡Vera! ¿Cómo le haces esto a tu hija? —preguntó, indignada.

La madre de Serena miró a un lado, intimidada por aquella pregunta.

— Precisamente quería evitar que esto pasara, que mi hija se fuera con el corazón roto…

— Vera, le hubieras roto el corazón si no la hubieras dejado despedirse de mi Ash… Míralos, pobres, ¡se quieren muchísimo! Serena ha hecho a mi hijo feliz como nadie durante estos meses, y ella también ha podido pasarlo muy bien gracias a Ash. Y eso es algo que tú sabes perfectamente… —contestó Delia.

Vera miró de reojo a su hija abrazándose con Ash. Ambos niños estaban llorando mucho, pero parecían felices de poder verse una última vez.

— Tal vez tengas razón, Delia. —contestó la madre de Serena, con cara de arrepentimiento.

Mientras tanto, Serena seguía llorando sin parar sobre el hombro de Ash. El joven de Kanto estaba roto por dentro, por culpa de esta mudanza inesperada.

— Lo siento mucho, Ash… —decía su amiga, entre sollozos— Pero me tengo que mudar por el trabajo de mi mamá… Resulta que aquí en Kanto no lo puede hacer…

— Jo… No quiero que te vayas, Serena… Estaré muy solo sin ti… —le contestó el pelo pincho, tratando de aguantarse las lágrimas.

— Yo… yo tampoco quiero irme, Ash… —intentó decir Serena, pero su llanto podía con ella.

Ash odiaba verla triste. No quería que la última imagen que tuviera de ella fuera una cara deprimida llena de lágrimas. Por eso buscó y rebuscó en su bolsillo y encontró un objeto muy especial. Era un pañuelo de color azul pálido, con los bordes más oscuros y una PokéBall dibujada en una de las esquinas. Precisamente el mismo pañuelo que el chico usó cuando Serena se hizo daño en la rodilla el día que se conocieron. Ash se lo ofreció a su amiga para que se secara las lágrimas, a lo cual ella aceptó de inmediato. Le costó unos segundos darse cuenta de que ese pañuelo no era uno cualquiera.

— Ash… —susurró la chica, recordando de nuevo aquel momento que al que tanto cariño tenía.

— Por favor, quédatelo. —dijo el chico de Pueblo Paleta con una sonrisa— Es mi regalo de despedida, para que te acuerdes de mi cuando estés en Kalos.

Serena se emocionó con aquellas palabras y le dedicó a su gran amigo una bonita sonrisa. En ese momento, se percató de algo. Agarró a Ash del brazo y lo arrastró hasta su mochila.

— Yo también tengo algo para ti, Ash…—dijo la pequeña, abriendo la cremallera principal y buscando por dentro— Te lo iba a regalar mañana en la feria de Ciudad Verde… Espero que con él te acuerdes mucho de mí y de todas las veces que hemos jugado juntos…

— ¡Claro que sí, Serena! —exclamó el niño, acabándose de secarse las lágrimas que le quedaban pero mostrando una sonrisa.

Sus madres estaban emocionadas, viendo a sus retoños tan unidos. Era triste pensar que quizá esa era la última vez que se veían. Mientras, Serena sacó de la mochila un objeto y se lo mostró a Ash con toda la fanfarria del mundo.

— ¡Tachán! ¿A qué es bonita? La he hecho yo solita, sólo para ti… —dijo la niña, un poco sonrojada.

Ash abrió la boca sorprendido al ver el regalo que le ofrecía su amiga: era una pulsera de colores, que tenía su nombre y un corazón rosa grabado en unos dados de madera.

— ¡Oh, qué bonita! ¡Muchísimas gracias, Serena! —exclamó con mucha alegría el pelo pincho.

Serena no podía estar más contenta. Rápidamente, le puso la pulsera a Ash en la muñeca derecha. El muchacho se había quedado alucinado con lo bien que le quedaba. Tan absorto se hallaba mirando ese regalo que casi se cae al suelo cuando Serena le volvió a abrazar con fuerza.

— Te voy a echar de menos… —dijo ella, con voz triste y tratando de evitar como podía el sollozo.

La cara de Ash se volvió seria. Aun con esos objetos tan importantes que les recordarían el uno al otro estarían en diferentes partes del mundo. Pero por su cabeza no quería pensar, en ningún momento y bajo ninguna circunstancia, que esa sería la última vez que la vería.

— Serena, escúchame. —comenzó Ash, mirando a su amiga a los ojos— Sé que ahora te vas a marchar a Kalos con tu mamá, pero no quiero que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos. Vamos a hacer un trato. Cuando sea mayor y comience mi viaje como Entrenador Pokémon, te prometo que nos volveremos a encontrar.

La pequeña pelimiel se separó un momento del abrazo con Ash para procesar lo que acababa de decir. Ella en el fondo sabía que sería muy difícil volver a verle en poco tiempo, pero con estar con él y ver su cálida sonrisa en su rostro una vez más ella ya tenía suficiente.

— ¡Sí! —exclamó, pegando un bote de alegría— ¡No importa cuánto tiempo pase, porque sé que en el fondo volveremos a estar juntos! Es una promesa, ¿vale, Ash?

— No es una promesa cualquiera, Serena… Quiero que sea una promesa de corazón. —contestó el pelo pincho, extendiéndole el dedo meñique.

Era tradición en Kanto que cuando dos personas querían tener una promesa o compromiso legítimo y profundo, se tenía que prometer de corazón juntando sus dedos meñiques. Así lo hicieron Serena y Ash, jurando que algún día volverían a encontrarse e intentar compartir los momentos de alegría que habían vivido durante esos meses de verano. Serena estaba tan emocionada que no pudo evitar darle otro fuerte abrazo a Ash, e incluso un inocente pero dulce beso en la mejilla.

— De corazón… —hizo la pelimiel, sonrojada— Sí… te prometo de corazón que volveré a verte, Ash.

— Yo también te lo prometo, Serena… No sé cuánto tardaré, pero de corazón te digo que algún día volveremos a encontrarnos. —contestó Ash, sonriendo como nunca para su amiga.

Y se volvieron a abrazar, emocionados. Durante los minutos que les quedaron antes de que el barco zarpara, Serena y Ash hablaron sobre cómo podrían ser las cosas en el futuro, cuando se volvieran a ver. El chico tenía claro su objetivo: llegar a ser un Maestro Pokémon, pero su amiga no lo tenía tan claro. Su madre insistía en seguir sus pasos como competidora en carreras de Ryhorn, y eso que le había dicho mil veces que no le gustaba la idea en absoluto. Ella se sentía más cómoda cuidando de sus Pokémon, dándoles de comer, jugando con ellos... quizá de mayor acabaría teniendo su propia Guardería Pokémon.

Cuando a Vera y Serena les llegó el momento de subir al barco, la pelimiel se volvió a acercar a Ash para darle un último abrazo y un besito de despedida.

— Cuídate mucho... —suspiró la pequeña, estrujando su cuerpo con toda la energía que le quedaba.

— Tú también, Serena... —contestó Ash, sin poder evitar que se le escapara una lágrima.

Y así acabó ese momento mágico, en el que dos amigos juntados por el destino tuvieron la oportunidad de despedirse antes de separarse durante nadie sabe cuánto. La última imagen que Ash tuvo de Serena fue de ella en la proa mientras el barco se alejaba, agitando el pañuelo que le había regalado para decirle adiós; mientras el pelo pincho hacía lo mismo moviendo su mano derecha. La misma mano donde llevaba puesta la pulsera.

* * *

 **De vuelta al Gran Hotel de la Liga de Kalos...**

Varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre las manos de Serena. La pelimiel había quedado completamente conmocionada al recordar aquel momento tan amargo de su vida. Quizá por el dolor y la angustia que les trajo a ambos esa despedida, el recuerdo quedó enterrado en sus memorias, especialmente en la de Ash. Pero aquel beso y abrazo que recibió en el estadio se asemejaban tanto a los de diez años atrás que su cerebro se activó, elevando a la superficie todos los recuerdos relacionados con Serena y el Campamento de Verano del Profesor Oak. La chica, por su parte, se sentía estúpida. No sólo por el hecho de haber olvidado aquella escena en Puerto Carmín y la pulsera, sino también por haber olvidado la promesa de corazón.

— ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo pude olvidar aquello...? —se preguntaba, tapándose para evitar soltar un grito de dolor- Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, Ash... Joder, me siento como una completa imbécil por esto. Sólo me acordé del pañuelo y me olvidé del resto...

Serena giró su cabeza para mirar a Ash y buscar algo de compasión por su supuesta estupidez, pero lo que vio la dejó boquiabierta. El chico de Pueblo Paleta tenía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, comprensiva y reconfortante al mismo tiempo. Además, le estaba ofreciendo en su mano izquierda el famoso pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas. Con la mano temblorosa, la joven pelimiel cogió el pañuelo y se limpió la cara lentamente.

— Yo la pulsera y tú el pañuelo, como hace diez años… —dijo el pelo pincho, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

Un silencio incómodo se produjo en aquel momento. Serena ya había dejado de llorar, mientras que la cara de Ash volvió a torcerse. La Reina de Kalos sintió que debía romper el hielo de alguna forma, pero Ash le cortó en seco.

— No digas que eres una imbécil por olvidar aquello. Entiendo que con todos los cambios que hubo en tu vida, pudiera escaparse de tu memoria, y es que ya ha pasado una década desde entonces. Pero yo...

El subcampeón regional de Kalos estrujó el puño con fuerza.

— Yo sí que debería pedirte disculpas, Serena. No solo me olvidé de la pulsera y de la promesa, me olvidé completamente de ti y de todo lo que pasó. Y ahora me siento avergonzado por ello...

Serena sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco. Era la primera vez que veía al entrenador de Kanto tan compungido, y ella era el motivo de su tristeza. Si Ash se sentía tan mal por haber enterrado en su memoria aquellos recuerdos, es que realmente le importaban mucho y les tenía un cariño especial. Ella tenía la teoría de que si se había olvidado del campamento y del pañuelo, es que tampoco le parecía algo tan importante en su vida, como lo era para ella. Pero esto cambiaba las tornas por completo.

— Ash, por favor... —hizo la pelimiel— No quiero que te deprimas por esto. Yo te perdono si es lo que de verdad necesitas, pero te digo de corazón que no es necesario sentir vergüenza ni tristeza por ello. Tu sueño de ser Maestro Pokémon fue lo que te hizo olvidar todo esto, pero porque tu deseo era tan grande que querías concentrarte al máximo en ser el mejor. No tiene nada de malo, los sueños, deseos y fantasías van y vienen...

— ¡Pero es que no puedo evitar sentirme culpable! —insistió el entrenador, tomando las manos de Serena entre las suyas y mirándola a los ojos— Serena, fuiste la que me reconoció el día que nos reencontramos, y todo para devolverme el pañuelo y estar de nuevo conmigo. Y yo lo único que hacía era poner cara de bobo porque no podía recordar nada de nada. Y justo cuando por fin lo recuerdo todo, toda esta culpa, esta tristeza que siento no me la puedo quitar de encima. No me imagino el daño que te habré hecho...

Serena se sentía bloqueada. ¿Hacia dónde les estaba llevando esa conversación? ¿Había alguna forma de escapar de esa espiral negativa, que lo único que hacía era estrujar aún más el corazón de ambos? Por otra parte, ¿de verdad quería ella seguir con esta angustia? Sinceramente, no, y era momento de sacarla a la superficie.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Ash Ketchum? —preguntó, con un tono ciertamente agresivo— Tú no me has hecho ningún daño, ni ahora, ni hace diez años ni en ningún momento. Todo lo contrario. A tu lado, tanto de pequeña como en nuestro viaje por Kalos, ¡lo he pasado de maravilla! Piénsalo, Ash. En el fondo, cumpliste con tu promesa: volvimos a reunirnos, después de diez años, y viajamos por toda la región, viviendo un sinfín de aventuras. Además, te debo un montón de cosas, pero la más importante de todas quizá sea mi corona de Reina de Kalos. Sin tu apoyo nunca hubiera confiado lo suficiente en mi misma para vencer. Así que, por favor, ¡no te disculpes porque no tienes la culpa de nada! No tienes ni culpa por olvidar la promesa ni tampoco de las dos veces que nos separamos…

Aquella última frase le sentó como una daga clavada en el pecho a Ash. De hecho, tuvo que separar sus manos de las de Serena y tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces. La chica estaba incluso asustada.

— Ash, ¿te-te encuentras bien?

— Sí… —respondió él, en voz baja— No fue mi culpa, ni tuya que nuestros caminos se separaran, tanto en Puerto Carmín como en Ciudad Glorio. Pero lo que sentía desde el momento que te fuiste con Aria y Palermo, fue lo mismo que sentí cuando te marchaste a Kalos con tu madre. Una sensación de vacío en el pecho, en mi cabeza, a mí alrededor. Ya lo dicen que nunca te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Tanto hace diez años como hasta hace unos meses, sentía ese vacío en mi interior, un vacío que tú ocupabas, pero no lo entendía y sigo sin entenderlo…

— Ash… —soltó Serena, acercándose a él unos centímetros más— Sé cómo te sientes. Yo también tuve esa sensación. Tanto hace diez años como cuando me convertí en Reina de Kalos. Te echaba de menos y me sentía vacía, incompleta, sola sin ti. Tú me llenabas y me sigues llenando, eres esa última pieza que encaja en el puzle de mi corazón.

— Pero… ¿por qué? —preguntó Ash, rascándose la cabeza de los nervios— Te lo juro que no entiendo nada… ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? ¿Por qué me sentía tan vacío? ¿Y por qué tienes que ser tú la que llena este vacío? Serena, de verdad te lo pido, ayúdame a entenderlo porque ya no puedo aguantarlo más… ¿¡Qué es esto!?

Serena se quedó con la boca medio abierta. Tardó unos cuantos segundos en procesarlo todo, pero al final consiguió hallar la respuesta a lo que le ocurría a su amigo. Por fin sus sentimientos ocultos habían subido a la superficie. Por fin su mente se había desbloqueado y empezaba a ver las cosas de otra forma. Pero le faltaba un último paso, un último peldaño para comprenderlo todo.

— Ash… es amor.

Los ojos del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se abrieron más que nunca, mientras que su cabeza giraba lentamente para encontrarse con los ojos de su amiga de la infancia, que tenían un cierto brillo especial. Su cara esbozaba una sonrisa tierna, sincera y muy cálida, y sus mejillas estaban coloradas.

— Dime, cuando estás conmigo, ¿te sientes feliz, alegre, notas una sensación cálida en tu pecho y crees que todo es posible? —preguntó la pelimiel.

Ash estaba nervioso, por lo que sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

— ¿Y siempre te preocupas por mí? Es decir, si ves que me ocurre algo extraño o que no estoy bien, te interesas por mi estado de inmediato, ¿verdad?

— Claro. —contestó el pelo pincho, rápidamente.

— Y como ya me has dicho, cuando no estoy cerca de ti, notas ese vacío en tu corazón, te sientes incompleto... —completó Serena.

— Exacto... —hizo Ash, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza— El vacío que sentí cuando nos separamos en Ciudad Glorio era exactamente el mismo que tuve cuando te marchaste a Kalos hace diez años.

Serena cerró los ojos y sonrió. La felicidad comenzaba a llenarla por dentro y los Beautifly que sentía en el estómago parecían más reales que una simple metáfora. Su sonrojo se acentuó al mismo tiempo que Ash esperaba una explicación, algo incómodo y nervioso.

— Definitivamente es amor. —dijo Serena, acercándose aún más a Ash— Yo sentía lo mismo que tu hace diez años, lo mismo durante nuestro viaje en Kalos y lo mismo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo. Y nunca he dudado ni un segundo que era amor. Sé que este tipo de sentimientos son difíciles de reconocer; pero aquí no hay ningún tipo de duda. Ash, yo siento lo mismo que tú sientes. Siento amor por ti. Lo siento desde que me ayudaste en el Campamento del Profesor Oak, y no he dejado de sentirlo en ningún momento. Y seguro que tú también lo descubriste en ese momento y que nunca has dejado de sentirlo, aunque lo tuvieras oculto en tu interior. Piénsalo. Fuiste mi primer amor, y yo fui tu primer amor. Somos nuestro primer amor, el uno del otro... ¿No es algo maravilloso?

Ash se quedó boquiabierto. ¿De verdad era eso? ¿Estaba enamorado de su amiga de la infancia? Le costaba procesarlo todo, pero al ver el rostro de Serena su mente se quedó en blanco. La felicidad que sentía se podía ver reflejada en la sonrisa que esbozaba de oreja a oreja. La belleza que irradiaba con esa sonrisa se salía de todo lo imaginable, era como encontrarse frente a frente con el más bello de los ángeles. Si se sentía así de estupefacto y embriagado por la felicidad sólo con tenerla frente a frente, era posible que la Reina de Kalos estuviera en lo cierto.

En ese momento, la cara de Serena cambió ligeramente. Seguía sonriendo, sí, pero ahora también expresaba deseo, al mismo tiempo que acortaba la distancia con Ash. El entrenador de Kanto notó como los ojos azules de la pelimiel le hipnotizaban por completo y, como si de un imán se tratase, sintió la necesidad de acercar su rostro al de Serena. Los ojos de la chica se iban cerrando muy lentamente mientras movía su rostro otro centímetro más en dirección al de Ash. El nativo de Pueblo Paleta respiraba cada vez más fuerte, sus ojos se cerraban y los labios de ambos estaban cerca, muy cerca, cada vez más cerca… hasta que tomaron contacto. Era un beso. El primer beso de Ash. Y el primer beso de Serena. Ambos sintieron un escalofrío fuerte que recorrió desde sus espaldas hasta la nuca. Era una sensación electrizante, algo que nunca habían experimentado en sus vidas. Era como estar en medio de una tormenta tremenda e ir escalando hacia el cielo hasta llegar a las nubes, y quedarse allí flotando. Esa felicidad les había borrado todo el resto de pensamientos en sus mentes, dejándolas en el blanco más puro. Tras unos segundos con sus labios unidos, que a ambos les parecieron una eternidad, tuvieron que romper el beso para tomar aire. Ash estaba extasiado y casi sin respiración, tenía el rostro enrojecido y sudaba a mares. Serena, por su parte, respiraba profundamente para recuperar el aire robado por el beso, pero no pudo evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a caer de sus ojos una vez más. Aunque esta vez, no era tristeza lo que expresaban, sino júbilo.

— Se-Serena, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Ash muy preocupado, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

— Sí… —respondió ella, volviendo a sonreír— No sabes cuánto tiempo he soñado con este momento, y ahora mismo soy muy feliz… Gracias, Ash, muchísimas gracias…

Ash reconfortó a Serena con un abrazo muy tierno, mientras la joven artista Pokémon soltaba pequeños sollozos de alegría. Poco a poco, la pelimiel se fue calmando y acomodó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ash, a la vez que ambos se estiraban en la cama.

— Oye, Ash… —hizo Serena, un rato después— Ahora que ya ha terminado la Liga Pokémon… volverás a Kanto, ¿verdad?

Su voz sonaba ligeramente disgustada, daba la sensación que el destino quería separarlos de nuevo. Pero Ash tenía otros planes en la cabeza.

— Aún quedan días para ello. Mi única forma de volver a Kanto es en el ferry de Ciudad Témpera, y eso está en la otra punta de la región. Tu tranquila, sé por dónde quieres ir… Tenemos tiempo de sobra para estar juntos.

Serena no contestó. Se limitó a sonreír y acurrucarse tiernamente contra su amado entrenador.

* * *

 **Antes de terminar con este capítulo, me gustaría comentar un par de cositas relacionadas con el anime y los próximos juegos de Sol y Luna. Ayer se emitió el capítulo 19 de XY &Z, la primera parte de la Clase Maestra, y tanto Miette en el episodio como con los anuncios posteriores, podrían estar dando muchas pistas de Amourshipping. La más "gorda" es que el jueves que viene, en el esperadísimo episodio 20 (Aria vs. Serena) se estrenará como ending la canción DoriDori cantada por la mismísima seiyuu de Serena, Mayuki Makiguchi. Teniendo en cuenta que la versión anterior de este ending ya usaba a Serena para el vídeo y que, además, van usar esta misma canción durante el episodio, a lo mejor nos podríamos encontrar con alguna sorpresa. El viernes que viene, junto con la Ruta 3 de Sparkling Dreams, os haré un breve análisis del capítulo, ya que hay mucho en juego.**

 **Pasando a la información de los juegos, en el último número de la CoroCoro se anunció que el 15 de abril la revista vendría con los primeros datos de Pokémon Sol y Luna. Dependiendo de como vayan avanzando las noticias sobre esto y mi historia, es posible que pueda incluir Pokémon de estos juegos en Sparkling Dreams. Ya veremos como evoluciona la situación.**

 **Ahora sí, me despido de vosotros hasta el viernes que viene. Un saludo y cuidaros mucho.**


	3. Ruta 3 - Un último viaje

**(Jueves, 24 de marzo de 2016, 12:11 de la mañana, hora local en España) Bueno chicos, en este preciso instante he terminado de ver el capítulo 20 de Pokémon XY &Z y puedo decir que he sufrido por lo menos cuatro micro-infartos XD. Las actuaciones han sido espectaculares, y Serena merecía convertirse en Reina de Kalos aunque eso significara decir adiós a su querido Ash. Pero, al final, eso no ha sucedido. Serena perdió ante la Reina Aria por culpa de una lesión en la muñeca que se hizo en las semifinales; aunque en su actuación contra Xana y Jessie, aterrizó como si no hubiera pasado nada gracias a Sylveon. Esa lesión, a ojos de Palermo, le provocó realizar una performance muy pobre en la final, de ahí que la juez no diera su visto bueno y como consecuencia Aria retiene su corona de Reina. Para compensar, tuvimos dos momentos de Amourshipping tras la final: uno protagonizado por Miette y una charla nocturna con Ash.**

 **Debo decir que me pasé toda la noche rezándole a Arceus para que Serena siguiera con el grupo XD. Eso nos da aún posibilidades de Amourshipping. También se han desvelado los capítulos que se emitirán durante el mes de abril, pero eso os lo comentaré después de que hayáis leído la Ruta 3 de este prólogo.**

 **Esta ruta podría ser equivalente al último capítulo del anime de XY &Z, antes de comenzar a preparar el terreno para Sparkling Dreams. Espero que lo disfrutéis y, de nuevo, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que le estáis dando al fanfic. ¡Sois los mejores! :D**

* * *

 **RUTA 3: Un último viaje**

Al día siguiente del descubrimiento del amor por parte de Ash y Serena, la pelimiel sentía la sensación de estar flotando entre las nubes. Desde que reencontró sus sentimientos por el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, la joven siempre había soñado con abrazarle, besarle y nunca más alejarse de él. Ahora que por fin le había confesado su amor y Ash le había correspondido, la felicidad de Serena era máxima. El entrenador Pokémon, por su parte, todavía trataba de procesar el torrente de emociones que le había abrumado la noche anterior. No daba crédito a la situación: estaba enamorado de su amiga Serena, ella sentía lo mismo por él y ambos se habían besado. Realmente, costaba de asimilar. Pero también se sentía embriagado por la felicidad, hasta tal punto que la frustración de la derrota en la Liga se había reducido.

Bonnie y Clemont fueron los primeros a notar que algo drástico había cambiado en Ash. Había recuperado el ánimo y el apetito que era normal en él, además de hablar animadamente con sus Pokémon. El líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír, tras ver como desde Ciudad Glorio hasta la Calle Victoria su amigo sufría un tormento interno. Él fue quien le enseñó a ser algo más que un simple líder de gimnasio, gracias a él pudo demostrar sus habilidades y apoyar a sus amigos, y eso siempre se lo agradecerá. Bonnie y Dedenne también estaban muy contentos de ver a Ash de vuelta a la normalidad. Serena había conseguido su objetivo, al igual que con el Gran Espectáculo Pokémon, y la rubia no podía mostrar más alegría… pero tenía una duda:

— Chicos… ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

Aquella pregunta sentó como un Snorlax cayendo pesadamente sobre los cuatro. No había ninguna duda que el viaje por la región de Kalos había llegado a su fin, la duda estaba en qué caminos tomarían cada uno de ellos.

— Yo volveré a Pueblo Paleta. Mi madre seguro que tiene a todo el mundo preparándome una fiesta por ser subcampeón de Kalos. —dijo Ash con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Yo de momento no lo tengo claro… —hizo Serena, dubitativa— Ni Palermo ni Aria me han llamado para decirme que toca hacer ahora, así que podría decirse que estoy de vacaciones.

— A mí me ha llamado mi padre esta mañana. —añadió Clemont, con una mirada seria— Por lo visto el ClemBot se ha estropeado, así que nos tocará volver a casa.

Aquello trajo una mueca de desagrado al rostro de Bonnie y el resto. La pequeña miró hacia el suelo, con tristeza. Sabía que el final de su viaje llegaría tarde o temprano, pero ahora que estaba tan cerca la nostalgia y el miedo a la despedida la perseguían.

— Vamos, no pongáis esas caras largas. Aún queda tiempo antes de terminar esta aventura. Todavía estamos en la Liga Pokémon, y hasta Ciudad Témpera hay una tira larga de días a pie. Sugiero que hagamos ese viaje de vuelta todos juntos, sin separarnos a medio camino. —dijo Ash, levantando su puño al cielo.

Pikachu, que estaba junto con los demás Pokémon al lado de los entrenadores, hizo lo mismo que el chico de Pueblo Paleta, a lo que le siguieron muestras de apoyo de sus compañeros. Todas las criaturas estaban de acuerdo en que todavía quedaban cosas por hacer.

— Y bien, ¿qué propones? —preguntó Serena, mirándole con una sonrisa.

— Propongo volver a Ciudad Témpera por el camino que hemos tomado para llegar hasta aquí, repasar cualquier aspecto de Kalos que nos hayan pasado desapercibidos y cuando lleguemos a Témpera… poder despedirme de vosotros a lo grande. —dijo el entrenador.

— ¡Por mi perfecto! Es más, yo tampoco quiero que esto acabe aún… Os he cogido muchísimo cariño a todos vosotros y antes de que me llamen para volver al trabajo quiero exprimir cada minuto que pase con vosotros… —añadió la Reina de Kalos, mirando especialmente a Bonnie con mucho afecto.

La pequeña rubia iba a responder a Serena, pero una voz lejana cortó la conversación.

— ¡Por fin te encuentro, Ash Ketchum!

Clemont y Bonnie se giraron mientras Ash y Serena ya tenían la vista fijada en la persona que se les aproximaba. Era un hombre que no debía pasar de los 25 años, con el cabello pelirrojo, largo y ondulado; sus ojos eran azules y vestía elegante traje de color gris, con corbata negra. Era Maylon, el nuevo campeón de Kalos, perseguido por algunos periodistas. Ash rápidamente se levantó de la mesa y se fue a hablar con el campeón.

— Perdona por lo de ayer, Maylon, me olvidé completamente del post-combate, del podio y de todo lo demás… —dijo Ash a modo de disculpa.

— No pasa nada, chico. Entiendo que te fueras a los vestuarios tan rápido. Ni yo me esperaba el final del combate ayer… Tuve muchísima suerte, porque tu Pikachu iba a destrozarme por completo. —reconoció Maylon, rascándose la nuca.

— Bueno, el destino prefirió que no ganara ayer… Pero ten por seguro que la próxima vez será distinta. —contestó el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, extendiendo la mano derecha.

Maylon sonrió con determinación, como si estuviera aceptando el reto de Ash, y le estrechó la mano con fuerza, mientras los periodistas les fotografiaban. Estos, al mismo tiempo, empezaron a preguntar al joven pelo pincho todo lo relacionado con el combate y los hechos posteriores:

— Señor Ketchum, ayer desapareció justo al terminar el combate, ¿a dónde fue?

— ¿Está decepcionado con su Pikachu o cree que sólo fue un error pasajero?

— ¿Cuál será su próximo objetivo?

Ash tuvo que ser paciente y contestar a todas las preguntas de los periodistas, mientras sus amigos miraban la escena unos metros más allá. Serena era la que estaba más atenta a los movimientos de su amado, podría decirse que no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Y Bonnie se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que decidió chincharla un poco.

— Oye, Serena, ¿al final cómo fue ayer con Ash? No nos has explicado nada… —dijo la rubita, con una sonrisa pícara y dándole codazos.

Inmediatamente, la Reina de Kalos se puso toda roja de los nervios. En realidad, en ningún momento había pensado cómo decirle a Clemont y Bonnie que por fin se había declarado a Ash. Y a decir verdad, Ash tampoco le había pedido que fuera su novia, sólo le correspondió sus sentimientos. Todas estas dudas asaltaban la cabeza de la pelimiel, cuando de repente un fuerte berrido la devolvió a la realidad:

— ¡Serena, despierta!

Era Bonnie, que le había pegado un grito en toda la oreja. La joven artista casi se cae al suelo del susto, pero pudo mantenerse en la silla.

— Serena, ¿me respondes o no? —seguía insistiendo la niña, a pesar de los intentos de su hermano de que se comportara.

— ¡No pasó nada! Quiero decir… nada fuera de lo normal. Simplemente se disculpó por habernos fallado perdiendo la final, pero yo le aseguré que aunque no fuera campeón seguimos estando muy orgullosos de él, ¿verdad que sí? —inventó Serena, sin mencionar ni el incidente del estadio ni la posterior confesión.

— ¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Clemont— Él ha sido el que nos ha mantenido unidos, incluso en los momentos más difíciles...

— Tú lo has dicho, Clemont… —dijo la Reina, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Mientras tanto, los periodistas habían dejado de atosigar a Ash y el entrenador Pokémon se había quedado sólo con Maylon. Ambos se acercaron a la mesa, el campeón con una cámara de fotos en mano.

— Vamos, chicos. Levantaos, que Maylon nos va a hacer una foto en grupo. —dijo el pelo pincho.

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene esto, Ash? —preguntó Clemont, levantándose de sopetón.

— A ver si lo adivino… —hizo Serena— Es para tener un recuerdo del grupo en la Liga Pokémon, ¿cierto?

— ¡Tú lo has dicho! —dijo Ash, guiñándole el ojo y sonrojando a la chica— Siempre que termino una Liga Pokémon me hago una foto de recuerdo con mis amigos, y Kalos no va a ser una excepción.

— Lo que me sorprende es que sea el mismísimo campeón de la Liga quien nos saque la foto… —articuló Bonnie, un pelín extrañada.

— Tampoco es tan extraño… —dijo Maylon, soltando una pequeña risa nerviosa— Antes de dedicarme en cuerpo y alma a entrenar Pokémon, fui fotógrafo aficionado y todavía no he perdido mis habilidades con la cámara.

Tras esta aclaración, los cuatro se juntaron para que Maylon les retratara. Pero antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera tomar la instantánea, Pikachu y el Pancham de Serena se pusieron a juguetear con sus entrenadores. El ratón eléctrico se subió al hombro de su amigo y le quitó la gorra, mientras Pancham hacía lo mismo con el sombrero de la pelimiel. Ambos Pokémon empezaron a dar vueltas alrededor de Clemont y Bonnie, tratando de marear un poco a sus maestros. Al final, y tras unos cuántos intentos fallidos, Ash y Serena decidieron hacerse la foto sin gorra y sombrero, respectivamente. Pikachu y Pancham también posaron para la foto, quizá por eso quisieron hacerlo ataviados con algo original. Así, los cuatro jóvenes y los dos Pokémon posaron para Maylon, que tomó la foto sin ningún problema. La imagen quedó muy bien, con los hermanos rubios sonriendo de oreja a oreja y la pareja de amigos de la infancia en el centro: muy juntitos, chocando mejilla con mejilla y sus Pokémon al hombro.

* * *

Tras despedirse de Maylon, Ash y sus amigos empezaron el viaje de vuelta a Ciudad Témpera, la parada final del chico de Pueblo Paleta en Kalos. Al haber finalizado ya tanto la Liga Pokémon como la Clase Maestra, ya no había los nervios y la tensión que de algún modo podían reflejar Ash y Serena. Este viaje era de relajación, de descubrimiento y para poder disfrutar todos juntos de la región una última vez. El trayecto no iba a ser rápido, tardarían mínimo una semana a pie antes de llegar a Ciudad Témpera, por lo que había ya proyectadas varias paradas para descansar, ya fuera acampando al raso o durmiendo en algún Centro Pokémon. Precisamente, fue dos días después de empezar el viaje de vuelta, en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Novarte, que Serena recibió una llamada de Palermo, la asesora de la Reina de Kalos. La chica de Pueblo Boceto tuvo que darle explicaciones a su superiora sobre el viaje que estaba haciendo con sus amigos. Palermo, tras un largo suspiro, aceptó que su nueva protegida se fuera sin avisar, pero le advirtió que no se metiera en ningún lio y le avisó de su siguiente evento como Reina:

— En unas dos semanas aproximadamente empieza el Gran Desfile Anual de Artistas Pokémon. Es una gira de exhibición por toda la región, como si de una cabalgata se tratara. Y tú, obviamente, vas a ser la estrella, Majestad.

Serena asintió decidida y con una sonrisa. Tras haber participado en los eventos protocolarios de la Liga Pokémon, este sería su primer gran acto como Reina de Kalos. El primer evento de su nueva vida, habiendo ya cumplido el sueño de ser la mejor Artista Pokémon. Un sueño que no habría conseguido de no ser por Ash y compañía, algo que la devolvió a sus pensamientos de tristeza por la marcha de su amado. Palermo vio a través del holomisor la expresión de Serena, ya sabía que la pelimiel no podía dejar de pensar en aquel entrenador, y que parte de su victoria en Ciudad Glorio fue gracias a los ánimos del chico. Así pues, con una sonrisa que pocas veces se le veía, la mujer de cabellos grises dijo lo siguiente:

— Y por si te interesa, puedes llevarte contigo algún acompañante. Puede ser la persona que tú quieras: tu madre, alguna amiga, quizá un novio…

La simple mención de la palabra novio hizo que la cara de Serena se volviera roja como Magmar. ¿Qué quería decir Palermo con eso? ¿Acaso sabía que ella y Ash estaban enamorados? ¿O simplemente era una de sus bromas ácidas? En cualquier caso, aquello le daba una oportunidad única a la chica: que Ash la pudiera acompañar durante su gira.

No fue hasta la noche siguiente, acampados en un bosque a medio camino de Ciudad Luminalia, que Serena tuvo la oportunidad de proponérselo a Ash. Además, la joven tenía que aclarar otro asunto tras su confesión con el pelo pincho: su noviazgo. En ningún momento en el hotel de la Liga de Kalos, se hizo mención al hecho de poder ser novios o salir juntos como pareja. Así pues, tocaba poner los puntos sobre las íes. Bonnie y Clemont ya estaban durmiendo juntos en una tienda de campaña, mientras que Serena estaba levantada, apoyada contra un árbol, esperando a que Ash saliera. Le había pedido que se despertara a medianoche para poder hablar con él de un asunto importante. A la hora acordada, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta salió de su tienda y se acercó a su amor escondido, que iba ataviada con un pijama rosa.

— Bien, ya me tienes despierto, ¿qué me querías decir?

— Pues… ayer me llamó Palermo. —comenzó la pelimiel— Se enfadó un poco por irme con vosotros sin avisar, pero cuando supo el motivo no le puso pegas. Lo importante de la llamada es que en unas semanas empiezo una gira de Artistas Pokémon por todo Kalos. Y ella me ha dado la oportunidad de invitar a alguien para que me acompañe, ya sea mi madre, una amiga o… mi novio.

Tanto Ash como Serena se pusieron colorados al escuchar esa palabra. El entrenador de Kanto no había caído en la cuenta de que no había hablado con su compañera sobre ser novios ni nada parecido, su experiencia en temas amorosos era nula.

— Justo eso me hizo pensar… —siguió Serena— Que no me pediste de salir contigo, ni a mí se me ocurrió preguntarte si querías ser mi novio…

— Bueno… —hizo Ash— Yo de amor no entiendo casi nada, ya me costó descubrir que estaba enamorado de ti, pues imagínate…

— Lo sé… Pero es la mejor forma de demostrar que somos una unión, aunque estemos cada uno en la otra punta del mundo... y es que odio que tengas que marcharte a Kanto… —dijo la Reina de Kalos, abrazándose con el entrenador— Y justamente Palermo nos ha dado una oportunidad para evitar que se repita de nuevo lo de Puerto Carmín y Ciudad Glorio.

— ¿Qué… qué quieres decir? —preguntó Ash, sonrojado y un poco confuso— ¿Quieres que me quede en Kalos, que no vuelva a Kanto?

Serena sonrió levemente, antes de darle un besito en la mejilla al pelo pincho.

— No, tonto. —le contestó, de forma afectuosa— Sé que quieres volver a tu casa, que echas de menos a tu madre y a tus amigos, y es obvio que ellos también. Tú mismo lo dijiste, que te estarían preparando una fiesta en tu honor. No quiero separarte de ellos… Pero te propongo algo.

Serena hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire y continuó, sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Ash.

— Un día antes de que empiece la cabalgata, toma un ferry y ven de nuevo a Kalos. Ya que Palermo me lo ha propuesto, quiero que seas tú quien me acompañe durante la gira. Así podemos estar juntos y me puedes ver en acción. Tómatelo como unas vacaciones pagadas, porque vivirás los lujos de la Reina de Kalos…

Y Serena le guiñó el ojo. Ash se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes, antes de sonreír de oreja a oreja.

— Esa idea suena genial. Sólo tendría que esperar una semana antes de volver a verte.

— ¡Exacto! Pero claro, Palermo dijo que tenía que ser o una amiga o mi novio… —dijo la pelimiel, provocando un poco al pelo pincho.

El chico se sonrojó tras ver la risita de su enamorada. Estaba claro que lo que quería era que le pidiera de salir en ese mismo momento. Sus manos se pusieron a temblar y le costaba mirar a Serena a los ojos. Haciéndose a la idea de que no había otra solución posible, Ash suspiró profundamente y se preparó.

— Bien, si es lo que hay que hacer, allá voy… ¿Serena?

— ¿S-sí? —hizo la chica, que había sido invadida por los nervios al darse realmente cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

— ¿Q-qu… qui… quieres s-ser...? —Ash volvió a inspirar y expirar para tranquilizarse, antes de hacer la pregunta seriamente— Serena, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Aunque tenía clara tanto la pregunta como lo que iba a responder, la emoción del momento dejó a Serena bloqueada y con una cara un poco bobalicona. Unos segundos después, su alegría estalló.

— ¡Sí, sí y un millón de veces sí, Ash! —exclamó, lanzándose sobre su novio para besarle apasionadamente.

Ash casi se cae al suelo por culpa del entusiasmo de Serena, pero pudo mantener el equilibro de milagro y devolverle el beso a la pelimiel. El momento se cortó en seco cuando la tienda de Clemont y Bonnie empezó a moverse. La feliz pareja se quedó clavada en el sitio del miedo, pero al final resultó ser algo puntual. Ni la cremallera de la tienda se abrió ni ninguno de sus Pokémon se despertó. Ash y Serena respiraron aliviados tras ese inesperado momento.

— Menudo susto me he llevado… Pensaba que nos habían descubierto. —hizo la Reina, llevándose la mano al pecho.

— Lo que me hace pensar… ¿Cuándo se lo diremos a Clemont y Bonnie? No creo que sea buena idea ocultárselo… —dijo Ash, mirando la tienda de campaña de los hermanos de Luminalia.

— Se lo diremos en Ciudad Témpera, no te preocupes. Son nuestros amigos y seguro que nos dan todo su apoyo…

* * *

Unos días después, el cuarteto llegó a Ciudad Luminalia para hacer una parada técnica en el Gimnasio de Clemont. Además de poder conversar con su padre sobre su viaje por Kalos, el científico rubio tuvo tiempo de hacer un primer diagnóstico sobre qué le había ocurrido al ClemBot. Nadie entendió su explicación llena de tecnicismos, pero la conclusión es que se trataba de una avería grave y que tardaría bastante tiempo en arreglarlo. Bonnie se limitó a darle todo su apoyo a su hermano mayor, cosa que aumentó la autoestima de Clemont. Tras despedirse del padre de los rubios, el grupo continuó hasta por fin llegar, tres días más tarde, a su destino final: Ciudad Témpera. En total habían tardado ocho días en hacer el trayecto desde la Liga Pokémon. La nostalgia del lugar embargaba el alma de Serena: allí fue donde comenzó su andadura como Artista Pokémon, aunque de forma un poco accidentada y que acabó con su radical cambio de look. También fue el lugar dónde tuvo su primera "cita" con Ash, recordando el momento en que le regaló la cinta azul que llevaba tan cerca de su corazón. Era su último día junto con sus inseparables amigos, así que Ash y compañía no escatimaron en gastos para pasar juntos una jornada inolvidable: volvieron a pasear frente al Árbol de la Promesa, tomaron otra vez los deliciosos helados con forma de Vanillite, comieron juntos en un buen restaurante, fueron de compras… en resumen, exprimieron a tope cada segundo que les quedaba juntos.

El ferry que debía llevar a Ash de vuelta a Kanto saldría durante la puesta de sol, y a medida que se acercaba el momento, la cara de Bonnie iba tomando una mueca bastante seria. La pequeña jamás había experimentado la sensación de despedirse de un amigo con el que había compartido tanto tiempo de compañía. Serena se dio cuenta de ello, y mientras se aproximaban al puerto, les explicó a sus amigos sobre la gira de las Artistas Pokémon en la que iba a participar. Aquello iluminó la cara de la pequeña rubita por completo.

— ¿Podremos verte? ¡Me haría muchísima ilusión! —exclamó.

— Lo veo un poco complicado, Palermo es muy estricta… Pero ya veré que truco se saca de la manga la Reina. —dijo Serena, guiñándole el ojo a Bonnie.

Finalmente, el grupo llegó al puerto de Ciudad Témpera. Sólo había un barco en todo el muelle que era, casualidades de la vida, el ferry Santa Lonia. El mismo que se llevó a Serena a la región de Kalos diez años atrás y que llevaría a Ash de vuelta a su región natal. Cuando ya estuvieron cerca de la cola de pasajeros del barco, Serena se puso en medio de Ash, deteniéndole a él y al resto en seco.

— Chicos… —empezó la pelimiel, con una voz muy dulce— Ash y yo tenemos algo muy importante que contaros…

Y rápidamente se abrazó al brazo izquierdo de su novio, provocando el sonrojo de éste y la cara de sorpresa tanto en Clemont como en Bonnie.

— No… no me digas que… —intentó pronunciar la pequeña, pero estaba alucinando tanto que le costaba hasta hablar.

— Sí, Ash y yo estamos saliendo juntos. —confirmó Serena, muy sonrojada.

La pequeña niña rubia empezó a botar como una loca y a pegar gritos de júbilo mientras su hermano no sabía que decir. La noticia le había impactado bastante, ya que ambos habían sido incapaces de resolver esa tensión amorosa que les acompañó durante su viaje.

— ¡Yupi! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que Ash y tú acabarías siendo novios! ¡No sabéis lo contenta que estoy por vosotros! —seguía gritando Bonnie, abrazando fuertemente a su Dedenne.

— Me ha costado un poco más de lo que me esperaba… Pero al final la espera ha merecido la pena. —dijo la Reina de Kalos, mientras Ash la sorprendía con un beso en la mejilla.

Ésta se lo devolvió de forma pícara, y empezaron a juguetear un poco, mientras los ojos de Bonnie se salían de las órbitas de la emoción y Clemont se reía con ellos.

— Está claro que hacéis muy buena pareja. Enhorabuena, chicos. —dijo el líder de gimnasio, con una sonrisa muy sincera.

— Muchas gracias, Clemont. No sabes cuánto me alegra que tú y tu hermana nos deis vuestro apoyo. Ahora, si me disculpáis, debo hablar de temas más serios. —explicó el entrenador de Kanto.

Serena se separó del brazo de Ash y se puso al lado de Bonnie, mientras Clemont se ajustaba las gafas. Ash miró un momento a su inseparable Pikachu antes de aclararse la garganta y empezar un pequeño discurso.

— Serena, Clemont, Bonnie… Debo decir que este ha sido uno de los mejores viajes que he hecho en toda vida. Hemos vivido un sinfín de aventuras y hemos superado un montón de obstáculos todos juntos. Y ahora que el viaje llega a su fin nos os podéis ni imaginar cuánto os aprecio. Cuando comencé esta aventura, jamás pensé que podría sentirme tan unido a todos vosotros, pero de verdad os considero mi segunda familia. Una familia que ha vivido momentos difíciles, despedidas, reencuentros y descubrimientos. Pero al fin y al cabo, y esto es lo que más importa… una familia a la que quiero con todo mi corazón y a la que voy a echar muchísimo de menos.

Los cuatro sintieron como se les formaba un nudo cerca del pecho mientras Ash pronunciaba su discurso. La cara de Clemont mostraba muchísima seriedad, mientras Serena y sobretodo Bonnie estaban al borde del llanto.

— Ash… —dijo Clemont— Tú me has enseñado a ser mucho más que un líder de gimnasio. Me has ayudado a ser un mejor amigo y aún mejor hermano, y contigo he compartido una cantidad infinita de aventuras que recordaré con la mayor de mis sonrisas. Y ahora mismo se me hace muy difícil despedirme de ti, después de todo lo que hemos pasado…

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta le estrechó con mucha fuerza la mano a Clemont mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo.

— Yo también te voy a echar de menos, Clemont. Me va a ser difícil vivir sin tus increíbles inventos. —hizo el pelo pincho con una leve risita.

Esto levantó el ánimo del chico de Ciudad Luminalia y le hizo sonreír. Cuando rompieron su abrazo de hermandad, Bonnie se sacó de su bolso un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo y se lo entregó a Ash.

— To-toma… Es un recuerdo de nuestro viaje por Kalos… —dijo la pequeña, un poco avergonzada.

Ash, Serena y Clemont se quedaron un tanto sorprendidos con el gesto de la rubia, ya que normalmente era más alocada y deslenguada que tierna y tímida, como estaba demostrando en esta ocasión. El pelo pincho, con mucho cuidado, desenvolvió el paquete para encontrar algo que le dejó boquiabierto. Era la foto que se habían hecho antes de salir de la Liga Pokémon, pero rodeada por un bonito marco de madera. En la parte de atrás del marco, había un papel doblado y pegado con celo.

— Es la foto que nos hicimos en la Liga junto con unos dibujos… —explicó la pequeña— Ash, quería darte las gracias por el viaje que hemos hecho por Kalos. Era la primera vez que salía de aventuras fuera de Ciudad Luminalia, y ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Quizá no esté tan unida a ti como Serena o como con mi hermano, pero me has ayudado mucho y lo he pasado en grande viéndote combatir. Es como si hubiera tenido tres hermanos mayores durante casi un año, y gracias a ti he descubierto mi sueño: ser una Entrenadora Pokémon. Es-espero… espero que… nos recuerdes con… cariño…

A medida que iba hablando, la voz de Bonnie se iba resquebrajando y sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

— Bonnie… —susurró Serena, sorprendida y emocionada ante la reacción de la niña.

Dedenne intentaba alentar a su entrenadora, pero la pequeña estaba atascada por culpa de los nervios. Ash se arrodilló a su altura, y extendió los brazos para darle un abrazo. Bonnie no tardó ni dos segundos en hundir su cabeza en el pecho de Ash y ponerse a llorar a pleno pulmón. Clemont quedó conmocionado por la reacción de su hermana pequeña. Pocas veces mostraba ese lado tan sensible y emotivo, pero tener que despedirse de Ash la había afectado duramente.

— Por supuesto, Bonnie… Ya lo he dicho, sois como mi segunda familia, y contigo he vivido algo parecido a tener una hermanita pequeña. —dijo el de Pueblo Paleta, acariciando su pelo dulcemente.

Bonnie trató de calmarse un poco y secarse las lágrimas, ya que tampoco era plan de hacer un gran puchero. La rubia sonrió a Ash y le agradeció el detalle. Enseguida, volvió al lado de su hermano Clemont y se abrazó a su pierna, mientras el chico la confortaba. Entonces, Ash posó su mirada en los ojos de Serena, su novia. La pelimiel dio un par de pasos al frente y le dedicó una bella sonrisa.

— Bueno… ¿qué puedo decir que no sepas ya? —preguntó, sonrojada— Te agradezco de todo corazón la aventura que hemos vivido, y gracias a ti he podido cumplir los dos sueños que perseguía: ser Reina de Kalos y volver a estar contigo…

Serena se abalanzó sobre Ash y le dio un fuerte abrazo. El pelo pincho respondió rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos y moviendo su mano a lo largo de su espalda.

— Serena, sin duda este ha sido un viaje inolvidable… Y se me va a hacer muy largo no poder verte hasta que empiece el desfile… —contestó él.

La Reina de Kalos soltó una pequeña risa antes de besar la mejilla de su pareja.

— Vamos, tonto… sólo es una semana, se te pasará volando…

— Sí, una semana y volveremos a estar juntos… —dijo Ash, soltando un suspiro.

Ambos enamorados se miraron a los ojos fijamente, y poco a poco se volvieron a juntar para darse un profundo beso en los labios, el último antes de que Ash se marchara.

— Cuídate mucho… Te quiero. —dijo Serena, posando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ash.

— Igualmente, Serena. Yo también te quiero. —respondió Ash, apretando su cuerpo contra el de la pelimiel.

Y con ese emotivo abrazo entre la feliz pareja, Ash Ketchum puso punto y final a su odisea por la región de Kalos. Habían sido meses de duro trabajo, triunfos y derrotas; que aunque no dieran sus frutos en la Liga Pokémon, fueron la chispa que dio inicio a una relación de amor con su amiga de la infancia, y un fuerte vínculo con dos hermanos a los que casi consideraba como su familia. Mientras el barco zarpaba rumbo a Kanto, Ash tuvo tiempo de quitarse el guante derecho y despedirse de sus amigos enseñando la pulsera que le regaló Serena. La Artista Pokémon y los hermanos de Luminalia agitaron fuertemente sus brazos para decirle adiós a Ash, algunos con una sonrisa de respeto en su rostro, otros con alguna lágrima en sus mejillas, como Bonnie. Serena no lloró, porque sabía que aquello no era un adiós para siempre, sino un simple "hasta pronto", y que en una semana volvería a tener el cuerpo de su amado entre sus brazos, mientras recorrían juntos la región de Kalos con el lujo y el espectáculo del desfile de artistas. Incluso podrían visitar a Clemont y Bonnie en Ciudad Luminalia y reunirse para volver a hacer algo juntos.

Pero poco sabían nuestros héroes que aquellos planes nunca se iban a cumplir.

* * *

 **Normalmente no soy muy bueno con los cliffhangers o creando hype, pero esa última frase deja la puerta abierta a muchas posibilidades... :P**

 **Como os he dicho arriba del todo, ahora toca comentar varias cosas del anime. Primero de todo, ya sabemos que aspecto tiene la "ClemBride", la principal protagonista del capítulo de XY &Z que se emitirá el 7 de abril, y que busca un potencial prometido en Clemont. Serena aparece en el previo del capítulo (un alivio n.n), pero TV Tokyo también ha dado a conocer los títulos del resto de episodios que se emitirán durante el mes de abril. Son estos:**

 **14 de abril: ¡Serena se convierte en Ash! ¡La batalla definitiva de Pikachus!**

 **21 de abril: ¡Ash y Alain! ¡Greninja contra Mega-Charizard de nuevo!**

 **28 de abril: ¡La maldición del bosque y el Phantump blanco!**

 **El primero de los tres huele a Amourshipping pero desde muy lejos XD. Todo aquel que haya escrito fanfics o haya dibujado fanart de un potencial body-swap entre Ash y Serena, está de enhorabuena porque parece ser lo que nos vamos a encontrar. Con el segundo ya estoy viendo a todos los Pokéfans subiendo al tren del hype. La primera batalla entre Ash y Alain fue épica, y espero que esta también esté a la altura. Y del tercero poca cosa puedo decir, aparte de la aparición de un Phantump blanco, o sea, shiny.**

 **Con esto me despido hasta el próximo viernes, donde podréis leer la Ruta 4 y averiguar porque los planes de Ash y Serena no se van a cumplir... Hasta entonces, ¡cuidáos mucho! ;)**

* * *

 **ACTUALIZACIÓN (26 de marzo, 18:05 hora de España): La web especializada en Pokémon Serebii acaba de revelar que Junichi Masuda estará el domingo que viene, 3 de abril, en Pokénchi (el programa de variedades de la saga) para mostrar las primeras imágenes de Pokémon Sol y Luna. La cuenta atrás para saber si el Amourshipping sobrevive o perece acaba de comenzar... :(**


	4. Ruta 4 - La invitación

**Muy buenas a todos y bienvenidos a la Ruta 4 del prólogo de Pokémon: Sparkling Dreams. Aquí sí que empezaréis a descubrir cuál será el próximo destino de Ash, además de quién serán sus acompañantes. Ya hemos dejado atrás Kalos, la Liga, la Clase Maestra y todo lo relacionado con Pokémon XY &Z, a partir de este momento comienza la verdadera aventura de Sparkling Dreams.**

 **No os digo mucho más, simplemente agradeceros el apoyo como siempre y que disfrutéis del capítulo. ¡Adelante! :D**

* * *

 **RUTA 4: La invitación**

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Ash se despidió de Serena, Clemont y Bonnie para volver a su Pueblo Paleta natal. Tal y como esperaba, el pelo pincho recibió una gran fiesta de bienvenida tras conseguir el subcampeonato regional de Kalos, un logro que no estaba nada mal para su currículum. Sus viejos compañeros de aventuras Misty y Tracey ayudaron a su madre Delia y al Profesor Oak a preparar los festejos, pero la mente del joven estaba en otra parte. Tanto la derrota en la final como la confesión de Serena y la emotiva despedida de su novia, Clemont y Bonnie le habían dejado un poco tocado emocionalmente, por lo que había momentos en los que se le veía ligeramente ido. Su inseparable Pikachu también se dio cuenta de ello. Por mucho que estuviera pegado a su entrenador como si fuera un Binacle o incluso un bebé Kangaskhan, éste no le hacía mucho caso. Solo se limitaba a mirar las fotos de sus viajes por el mundo. Uno de los estantes de su habitación estaba dedicado exclusivamente a albergar las fotografías que tenía con sus antiguos acompañantes: Misty, Brock, Tracy, Aura, Max, Maya, Iris, Millo y los más recientes Serena, Clemont y Bonnie. También repasaba con una sonrisa en su rostro algunos de los dibujos que la niña rubia le había regalado: en uno de ellos, se veía a él disfrazado de Pikachu, a Serena de Fennekin y Bonnie de Dedenne. Era todo una gran nostalgia y un montón de recuerdos que no podían salir de su cabeza.

Volviendo a la actualidad, cuatro días antes del Gran Desfile de Artistas Pokémon, Ash se había situado la foto enmarcada de Kalos enfrente de él para desayunar. Era difícil para Ash asimilar que ya no estaba en Kalos, capturando Pokémon o reuniendo medallas para la Liga, ni tampoco pasando grandes momentos con su novia y sus amigos…

— ¡Ash Ketchum, despierta!

Aquel grito devolvió al entrenador a la realidad. Su madre le había llamado la atención después de verle idiotizado por millonésima vez en sólo tres días.

— Hijo, sé que echas muchísimo de menos a tus amigos de Kalos, pero no puedes quedarte embobado incluso mientras desayunas. —dijo Delia.

— Lo sé, mamá, pero… Me siento raro, solo sin ellos…

La cara de Delia mostraba una mueca de preocupación. Su chico no había podido despegarse de esa imagen, siempre la tenía en su mano. Ella podía entender que la aventura con su primera novia y sus amigos fuera algo que él quisiera recordar durante mucho tiempo. Pero tanta cara mustia empezaba a pasarse de castaño oscuro.

— Ash, no es bueno ni para tu cabeza ni para tu propio cuerpo estar tan triste. Entiendo que echas de menos a tus amigos, y supongo que en especial a tu novia…

El chaval se sonrojó un poco al oír aquello y trató de convencer a su madre de lo contrario, que los echaba de menos a todos por igual.

— Bueno, como tú digas, hijo. —contestó Delia con una sonrisa pícara— Pero todavía recuerdo el día que me hiciste salir corriendo a Ciudad Carmín por ella. Estabas tan contento a la vuelta, no podías parar de hablar de Serena y la pulsera que te había dado.

Ash sonrió con nostalgia. Ya en aquella época sentía aprecio por la Reina de Kalos como en ese preciso instante.

— De todos modos… —siguió su madre— Intenta no estar tan absorto con ella o con tus compañeros, que aquí en casa yo soy la que manda y no querrás enfadarme.

Y le guiñó el ojo. Ash asintió y volvió con lo que le tocaba, el desayuno. Un rato más tarde, el entrenador se encontraba en el patio de delante de la casa, mirando las nubes con Pikachu. Era algo que le relajaba mucho, le ayudaba a poner la mente en blanco y olvidar pensamientos negativos, como su mal resultado en la Liga de Teselia o el resbalón de Pikachu en la final de Kalos. Pero cuando empezó a ver más de una nube con la cara de Serena, el chico vio que tenía un problema serio. Agitó su cabeza de un lado al otro mientras su Pokémon le miraba desconcertado.

— Lo siento, Pikachu, pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella… —suspiró el entrenador.

— ¿Pika? —se preguntó el ratón eléctrico, como si le estuviera pidiendo la razón de aquello a Ash.

— No tengo ni la menor idea… Desde que nos besamos en la Liga Pokémon, mi corazón late como un loco cada vez que pienso en ella…

— Pika, pi… —hizo Pikachu, en plan comprensivo.

— Es algo que no había experimentado nunca. No se puede comparar a ningún combate Pokémon, ni ninguna de las aventuras que he vivido hasta ahora. Cada minuto, cada segundo que pasa me pregunto que estará haciendo o si estará pensando en mí. —dijo Ash, sonriendo levemente.

— Pikachu… —expresó el Pokémon, sorprendido por la actitud de su entrenador.

— Bueno… supongo que es lo que se siente al tener novia… —contestó el pelo pincho, soltando un pequeño suspiro.

— Vaya, vaya… ¿Ash Ketchum tiene novia? No me lo esperaba para nada…

El entrenador y su Pikachu quedaron desprevenidos por aquella voz, que a ambos les era muy familiar. Al girar la cabeza hacia la izquierda, Ash pudo ver a un chico más o menos de su edad, de piel oscura y ojos muy entrecerrados. Llevaba un chaleco de color naranja con cuello y bolsillos marrones sobre una camisa verde, pantalones grises y unas deportivas. El chico en cuestión levantó la mano para saludar.

— Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Ash.

Ash abrió la boca sorprendido al ver de quién se trataba, uno de sus mejores amigos en Kanto y compañero durante gran parte de sus aventuras por el mundo Pokémon.

— ¡Brock!

El pelo pincho y Pikachu se levantaron rápidamente para saludar a su viejo amigo. Brock chocó los cinco con Ash antes de acariciar un poco a Pikachu.

— Sí que hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, Brock… ¿Cómo te va por Johto? ¿Más cerca de ser Doctor Pokémon?

— Tampoco diría tanto, hay que ir paso a paso, como todo en esta vida… —contestó Brock— Vi la final de Kalos con unos compañeros estudiantes, y todos nos llevamos las manos a la cabeza cuando Pikachu resbaló en medio de la arena. Tan cerca y tan lejos que se dice…

— Ya… —hizo Ash, apretando los dientes— Y no me fue fácil aceptarlo, que quede entre tú y yo, pero casi lo mando todo a paseo… Suerte que Serena me hizo ver las cosas de otra forma.

— ¿Así que se llama Serena, eh? —hizo el aspirante a Doctor Pokémon, pillando a Ash por el cuello— ¡Qué calladito te lo tenías, puñetero…!

Ash no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír nerviosamente, mientras Pikachu miraba a los dos amigos con una risita. Cuando Brock le soltó, el subcampeón de Kalos se ajustó tanto la gorra como la chaqueta.

— ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? ¿Has venido sólo a verme o el Profesor Oak te ha llamado por algún motivo?

Brock se puso serio por un momento, tanto que Ash y Pikachu quedaron un tanto extrañados. El ex-líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su chaleco hasta sacar un objeto rectangular. Era un sobre blanco, con unos bonitos detalles pintados en dorado. El pelo pincho se quedó a cuadros.

— Debo suponer que tú también has recibido uno de estos, ¿verdad? —preguntó el chico de piel oscura.

— Pues no, no he recibido nada…

En ese momento, dio la casualidad que el Pokémon de Delia, Mr. Mime, que había salido a barrer el portal, vio a lo lejos el sobre que sujetaba Brock y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Rápidamente, entró en la casa y volvió a salir corriendo con un sobre idéntico al que sujetaba aquel chico.

— ¡Mime, Mime, Mime! —exclamaba Mr. Mime, mientras corría hacia Ash a toda prisa.

El entrenador se giró y se encontró con el Pokémon de tipo Psíquico a dos palmos de su cara, entregándole un sobre igual que el de Brock. Lo aceptó sin más problemas, y Mr. Mime volvió a toda prisa a su cometido de barrer.

— Al final sí que lo habías recibido… —soltó el estudiante de Medicina Pokémon, con una pequeña carcajada— Ahora en serio, será mejor que lo abras.

Ash analizó meticulosamente cada detalle de aquel misterioso sobre. Lo que más destacaba era los detalles pintados de dorado, con forma de raíces, y su nombre escrito con una caligrafía impecable en el centro. El joven entrenador abrió con sumo cuidado el sobre y de él sacó una carta, que decía lo siguiente:

* * *

 _Estimado señor Ash Ketchum,_

 _Tenemos conocimiento de su historial como Entrenador Pokémon y de sus resultados en las Ligas de las seis regiones en las que ha participado. Su subcampeonato en la región de Kalos, junto con otros logros destacables como ser ofrecido al puesto de As del Frente Batalla o campeón de las Islas Naranja, nos convenció para enviarle la siguiente proposición: una invitación para el Campeonato Mundial Pokémon._

 _El Campeonato Mundial Pokémon es un torneo en formato de liga que se celebra en la región de Pirenia. La diferencia con cualquier otro torneo es que este reúne a los mejores entrenadores y personalidades Pokémon de todo el planeta. Si desea aceptar nuestra invitación, le hacemos saber que podrá llegar a la región por vía marítima, a través del ferry San Lorenzo, que zarpará desde Ciudad Carmín en los próximos días._

 _Esperamos de todo corazón que acepte nuestra invitación, su presencia dotaría de gran prestigio a nuestro torneo._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Comisionado del Campeonato Mundial Pokémon_

* * *

Ash estaba tan atónito que tuvo que releerse la carta dos y hasta tres veces, mientras Pikachu y Brock le miraban tensos. Tenía que ser una broma, ¡por fuerza lo tenía que ser! ¿Cómo iba a ser seleccionado para participar en un campeonato del mundo sin ni siquiera haber ganado una liga? Brock, pero, le quitó todas las teorías conspiratorias y paranoides de la cabeza.

— No es ninguna broma, Ash. Yo también estoy invitado a este torneo.

— ¿¡Qué!? —preguntó Ash a viva voz, sin creérselo— ¡Pero si tú no eres entrenador, eres estudiante de Medicina Pokémon!

— Lo sé, pero en mi carta también dice que tengo un buen historial, especialmente por haber sido líder de Ciudad Plateada… —explicó su amigo— Alguna vez he oído hablar de este torneo, creo que se celebra una vez cada cinco años, y sus organizadores seleccionan a sus participantes con mucha cautela. Así se aseguran tener a lo mejor del mundo Pokémon en cada edición.

— Entiendo, pero me extraña que nos hayan seleccionado a nosotros, tampoco hemos ganado una liga ni nada parecido… —decía el entrenador de Pikachu, extrañado y desconcertado.

Ash decidió hacer pasar a Brock a su casa para que pudieran comentar la situación ante la que se encontraban. Según su amigo, él no era el único conocido en recibir aquella invitación. Por lo que había podido saber, otros entrenadores y no-entrenadores de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh habían recibido una invitación similar. El nativo de Kanto se encontraba ante un enorme dilema, y sólo tenía dos opciones ante una situación como esa. La primera era aceptar la invitación y participar en aquel torneo totalmente desconocido para él. No sería la primera vez que Ash se lanza a la aventura a ciegas, y esto es precisamente lo que necesitaba para desquitarse de la derrota en la final de Kalos. Pero había un factor muy importante a tener en cuenta en esta ocasión: Serena. No la podía dejar plantada así como así, además que le sería imposible iniciar un nuevo viaje sin ella. Sería romper por tercera vez la promesa de corazón de Ciudad Carmín. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta tenía la cabeza literalmente hecha un lío pero un aviso de su madre le cambió la cara por completo.

— ¡Ash, tienes una llamada proveniente de Kalos!

Como si tuviera un resorte en el culo, el chico se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo, donde tenían el teléfono holomisor. Ash pulsó el botón de "Aceptar llamada" y el primer pensamiento que le había venido a la cabeza era el correcto. Delante de sus narices, en la pantalla del holomisor, se podía ver a una chica pelimiel de ojos azules al borde de un ataque de nervios.

— ¡Ash! ¡Tenemos un problema, y muy gordo! —exclamó la chica, agitando los brazos enérgicamente.

— ¿Se-Serena? ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el pelo pincho, tratando de calmar a su novia.

— ¡Esto! ¡Esto ocurre! —gritó la Reina de Kalos, mostrando un sobre blanco con detalles dorados— ¡Me han mandado el desfile al garete por culpa de esta invitación!

— ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Tú también tienes esa carta!?

Serena se quedó muda al escuchar esa pregunta. De inmediato, Ash le enseño el sobre, mostrándole que eran idénticos.

— ¿Pe-pero cómo…? —la pelimiel casi no podía articular palabra.

— Y no sólo yo, mi amigo Brock y otros conocidos también han recibido la invitación para este torneo. Por casualidad, ¿sabes de alguien más de Kalos que la haya recibido?

— Sí. —afirmó Serena— El Profesor Ciprés vino ayer por la noche a entregármela expresamente, y me dijo otros entrenadores e incluso líderes de gimnasio de Kalos y Teselia la habían recibido.

— ¿Líderes de gimnasio? ¿Eso quiere decir qué…?

— Todavía no he podido hablar con Clemont o Bonnie, pero quizá ellos también la tienen. —contestó la pelimiel.

— Esto es una locura… ¿Qué tendrá este torneo que necesite a tanta gente de todo el mundo? —preguntó Ash, algo nervioso.

— No lo sé, cariño, pero también debe ser cosa del destino que nos hayan invitado a los dos… —susurró Serena, acercando su mano a la pantalla, como si quisiera tocar la cara de Ash.

El pelo pincho hizo lo propio, sintiéndose un poco más cerca de su novia a pesar de la larga distancia que les separaba. Aquel bonito momento fue cortado inesperadamente por la madre de Ash.

— Mira que sois adorables, pero por desgracia os tengo que interrumpir… —soltó de golpe, con las manos en la cara y las mejillas sonrosadas— Yo creo que deberíais hablar con alguien que entienda del asunto.

— ¿A quién te refieres, mamá? ¿Al Profesor Oak? —preguntó su hijo, un poco colorado tras la interrupción.

— En efecto. —contestó Delia— Si alguien sabe de Pokémon y especies y torneos, ese es él. Creo que es la única persona que os podría despejar todas las dudas...

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Ash y Brock se reunieron con el Profesor Oak en su laboratorio para que les pudiera explicar todo lo posible sobre aquel Campeonato Mundial Pokémon. A la reunión también acudió Serena junto con su representante Palermo, aunque fue a través de videoconferencia. Los tres invitados al torneo estaban tensos, ya que la información que les pudiera dar el Profesor Pokémon sería clave para descubrir en qué se estaban metiendo.

— Sí… —hizo el profesor— El Campeonato Mundial Pokémon es el torneo más prestigioso y exclusivo que existe en cuanto a combates Pokémon se refiere. Es un torneo que no busca reunir únicamente a entrenadores, líderes de gimnasio y campeones de liga, sino también a cualquier personalidad del mundo Pokémon a partir de los ocho años que pueda darle renombre a su torneo.

— Buena observación, profesor Oak. —apuntó Palermo, en tono frío— Debo reconocer que en mi época como Reina de Kalos yo también fui invitada a participar en este torneo, pero obviamente decliné la oferta. Mis obligaciones como Reina eran una prioridad.

Y lanzó una mirada asesina a Serena, que sintió de lleno en el cogote. Aquello tensó un poco más el ambiente, que ya estaba suficientemente cargado.

— Continuando con la explicación… —prosiguió Oak— El torneo se realiza una vez cada cinco años, en la región de Pirenia. Se trata de una región situada al sur de Kalos, rodeada por las aguas del océano. Allí la legislación permite a los entrenadores locales empezar su viaje a la edad de ocho años, por lo que cualquier invitado a partir de esa edad puede participar en el torneo. Y por lo que sé, funciona de manera similar a una liga regional ordinaria: para ser declarado apto para la fase final, se tienen que ganar previamente las ocho medallas de los Gimnasios Pokémon repartidos por Pirenia. La principal diferencia es que aquí la criba es mucho mayor que en cualquier otra región: solo unos pocos nativos pirenios que hayan superado el corte, además de los invitados que sean capaces de derrotar a los ocho líderes, podrán participar en esa fase final. Y de todos esos afortunados, sólo uno podrá ser coronado como el Campeón del Mundo Pokémon.

Los latidos del corazón de Ash los podían escuchar hasta Serena y Palermo, estando en Kalos. La explicación de su viejo amigo le había devuelto el ansia de competir: una nueva aventura, una nueva región, un nuevo objetivo… pero esta vez el reto era más exigente, más complicado y con un premio mayor a cualquiera que se le había presentado anteriormente.

— Ahora que menciona las invitaciones, profesor. —intervino Brock— ¿Qué motivo tendrían en que doctores, artistas, coordinadores y demás participaran en un torneo de entrenadores?

— La razón es sencilla. Todo el mundo, algunos más y algunos menos, tienen experiencia en los combates Pokémon. Si consiguen que participe, por ejemplo, la Reina de Kalos como sería el caso de Serena, o algún coordinador famoso de Hoenn o Sinnoh, le dan aún más renombre y prestigio al torneo.

Aquello activó un pequeño resorte en la cabeza de Ash, recordando varios momentos de su pasado.

— Entonces… ¿es posible que Aura, Max, Iris, Paul o Maya también vayan a Pirenia?

— Siempre cabe esa posibilidad. Y Ash, quizá no debería ser yo quien te lo diga, pero… Gary también ha sido invitado. De hecho, incluso ha aceptado participar. —contestó Oak.

Ash cruzó los brazos y se quedó pensativo. Reencontrarse con sus viejos amigos le hacía ilusión, y además podía descubrir un nuevo lugar donde resolver algunos asuntos pendientes con Paul y su archirrival Gary. De pronto, una sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro del pelo pincho. Había tomado una decisión.

— Muy bien. Está decidido, acepto la invitación.

— ¿Cómo? —exclamaron Serena y Brock, con cierta sorpresa.

— Vamos, chicos, ya me conocéis. No puedo decir que no a una aventura. Y no es una aventura cualquiera: ¡es un campeonato del mundo! Imaginad, los mejores entrenadores y especialistas Pokémon de todo el planeta estarán allí. Además… es lo que necesitaba para sacarme la espina clavada de la final de Kalos, un nuevo reto, un nuevo intento de superarme a mí mismo…

— Eso me parece fantástico, chico. —dijo Palermo— Pero más vale que ni se te haya pasado por la cabeza la idea de llevarte a la Reina de Kalos a ese Campeonato…

— ¿Perdona? —preguntó Serena, a cuadros— ¿Quién ha recibido la invitación, tú o yo?

— Me da igual. —contestó la representante, de forma muy gélida— Tienes un desfile por toda la región en menos de una semana. ¿Qué pensarán tus fans si te escapas con tu novio a una región desconocida?

— Intenta mirarlo desde otra perspectiva, Palermo… Si participo en ese torneo junto con Ash, todo Kalos tendrá su mirada puesta en mí, lo que significaría un aumento de mi popularidad y más ventas de todo el merchandaising que has sacado con mi cara y las de Pancham, Braixen y Sylveon. En resumen, que ganarías dinero a espuertas, te saldrían los billetes hasta por las orejas.

Palermo, Ash, Brock y el Profesor Oak se quedaron petrificados al escuchar a Serena soltar esa parrafada. La pelimiel les miró con cara de confundida.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso creíais que no sé cómo funciona el negocio de las Artistas Pokémon? —cuestionó— Una no pierde la ilusión ni nada por el estilo al saberlo… Siento ser cínica, pero es la verdad. Palermo, con este torneo, saldré más en televisión que durante el desfile… Sólo espero que no me persigan los paparazis, ¡los odio más que al Team Rocket!

La jueza de la Clase Maestra sintió como le daban dos golpes bajos de una sola tacada. Serena le había dado donde más le dolía, en su afán por mejorar la imagen y los beneficios que generaba la Reina de Kalos.

— Desde luego sabes jugar sucio cuando lo necesitas… —reconoció la mujer de cabello gris, mientras suspiraba con resignación— Me has ganado, tendrás tu viaje a Pirenia.

Serena soltó un pequeño chillido de emoción mientras Ash sonreía de oreja a oreja. Entonces, su mirada se posó en Brock. El joven se había quedado pensativo, tratando de repasar una y otra vez toda la información que le había dado el Profesor Oak. Ash se acercó a él y le levantó la mano, como si fuera a chocarla.

— Y bien, ¿tú qué harás, Brock? ¿Te apuntas a la aventura, como en los viejos tiempos?

Brock giró la cabeza para ver la sonrisa de su amigo. Era la misma que él recordaba antes de viajar por Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh. Sin duda, aquella sonrisa garantizaba que pasara lo que pasara, el viaje sería memorable y digno de recordar.

— Por supuesto, amigo. —contestó, chocando su mano fuertemente con la de Ash— Por los viejos tiempos estaré encantado de acompañarte en otra aventura. Además, si participo en el torneo, no creo que el Centro de Estudios tenga problemas en concederme una excedencia.

— ¡Estupendo! —exclamó Ash, abrazando a su amigo— ¡Que se prepare Pirenia, porque no sabe el torbellino que se le viene encima!

* * *

Durante los días posteriores a la reunión con el Profesor Oak, Ash se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a entrenar a sus Pokémon y a prepararlos para iniciar el viaje a Pirenia. Normalmente con cada aventura que iniciaba en una nueva región, Ash sólo se llevaba a Pikachu y dejaba al resto de su equipo en Pueblo Paleta. Pero con la exigencia que podía tener un torneo que reuniría a los mejores entrenadores de todo el mundo, no podía correr riesgos. Aconsejado por el hombre que le entregó a Pikachu, el entrenador pelo pincho tomó la decisión de llevarse consigo al ratón eléctrico y dos Pokémon más que atrapó en Kalos: Greninja y Hawlucha. Era una decisión difícil, pero siempre que necesitara de algún otro compañero, podría contactar con Oak para que se lo enviara. El profesor también le dio unas cuantas indicaciones sobre qué hacer cuando él, Serena y Brock llegaran a Bahía Cristalina, el puerto de destino en la región de Pirenia. Allí, tendrían que visitar el Registro del Campeonato Mundial Pokémon, el lugar dónde realizar su inscripción para el torneo.

Desde primera hora de la mañana hasta casi las últimas de la noche, Ash entrenaba con sus tres Pokémon al máximo, para mejorar su ataque, defensa y sus técnicas. Se quiso centrar especialmente en Greninja, para así poder mejorar su misterioso vínculo, que tan similar a la Mega-Evolución que había descubierto en Kalos. Pero a medida que pasaban los días y se acercaba el momento de empezar esta nueva odisea, el pelo pincho notaba como si se le formara un nudo en el pecho. Una molestia incómoda en el corazón. Y es que no estaba tan seguro como en otras ocasiones. Antes de empezar sus aventuras por Hoenn, Sinnoh, Teselia y Kalos, sentía los nervios y la adrenalina por explorar lo inexplorado. Pero esta vez era diferente. Esta aventura por Pirenia era el inicio de una ruta para redimirse tras la dolorosa derrota en la final de Kalos contra Maylon. Aquel momento fue tan inesperado que tenía miedo que si le sucedía de nuevo podría no escapar de la depresión. Con aquellos pensamientos turbios en su mente, llegó la última noche en Kanto, antes de emprender el viaje. Ash estaba tumbado en la cama, con los ojos más abiertos que la luna llena que descansaba sobre Pueblo Paleta. No podía dormir. Los nervios y esa angustia interna le carcomían por dentro. El entrenador miró al frente, Pikachu estaba durmiendo plácidamente a la altura de sus pies. Esbozó una sonrisa, ignorando cómo su preciado Pokémon podía ser tan afortunado de no vivir los nervios que él vivía. Pero necesitaba algo que calmara, algo que le reconfortara, algo que supiera que le iba a hacer sentir mejor. Con cuidado de no despertar ni a Pikachu ni a su madre, el joven bajó de su litera con intención de ir al pasillo de entrada, donde tenían el teléfono holomisor. Sus pasos eran muy sigilosos, yendo de puntillas para hacer el mínimo ruido posible y no interrumpir el sueño de nadie. Le costó un par de minutos, pero finalmente el pelo pincho se plantó ante el teléfono. Tenía más que claro a quién debía llamar, así que no tardó ni un instante en marcar el número que quería. Unos segundos de pitidos después, y el chico ya tenía a una mujer en pantalla.

— Oh, hola, Ash. —dijo Vera, la madre de Serena— Mi hija ya me ha dicho que mañana ponéis rumbo a Pirenia para participar en el Campeonato Mundial Pokémon, ¿pero cómo es que llamas tan tarde?

— Buenas noches, señora Yvonne. Sí, precisamente en unas horas subiré al ferry, pero… necesitaba hablar con Serena un momento. ¿Me la podría pasar, por favor?

— Por supuesto. —contestó la mujer— Enseguida la aviso, pero antes quisiera comentarte una pequeña cosita. Por si te lo preguntas, sí, Serena me ha dicho que estáis saliendo.

Aquello puso la cara de Ash de un tono rojizo muy oscuro. En algún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza que Serena ya habría hablado con su madre sobre el tema, pero que la mujer quisiera comentárselo cara a cara era otra historia. Aunque la risita de Vera pareció rebajar un poco la tensión.

— Tranquilo, hombre, no te voy a matar… De hecho, prefiero que seas tú el chico que salga con mi hija. Debo confesarte que Serena estuvo una semana entera llorando por ti cuando nos mudamos a Kalos, no podía parar de repetir tu nombre. Y cuando te volvió a ver hace un año o así, fuiste lo que la impulsó a iniciar su aventura. Y mira como ha terminado: mi niña es ahora la Reina de Kalos… Sólo prométeme una cosa, Ash. Que se lo pasará bien contigo y que nunca la harás llorar. ¿Entendido?

— Sí, se lo prometo, señora Yvonne. —respondió Ash, con determinación.

En parte se sentía aliviado de que Vera no se opusiera a su relación con Serena. Pero además le animaba muchísimo, ya que ahora sí contaba con el apoyo de todo el mundo: su familia y sus amigos más cercanos.

— Así me gusta. Ahora te paso con mi hija.

Vera se marchó de la pantalla y al cabo de un minuto apareció la novia de Ash, vestida con su pijama rosa.

— ¡Ash! No esperaba una llamada tuya a estas horas de la noche… ¿Te encuentras bien?

— No… la verdad es que no, Serena. —dijo el pelo pincho— Tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo...

— ¿Miedo? —preguntó Serena, preocupada— Ash, por favor, no me asustes… ¿de qué tienes miedo?

— De que se repita de nuevo lo de la final de Kalos. —contestó Ash— Sé que llevo toda la semana entrenando y entusiasmado con el campeonato en Pirenia… pero en mi cabeza vuelve a estar ese resbalón de Pikachu. No podría soportar que se repitiera la historia, esforzarme al máximo y dejármelo todo para llegar a la final y luego perderla de forma cruel. Me deprimiría aún más que la semana pasada, lloraría, gritaría, ya no tendría nada que hacer, tendría que mandarlo todo a la mierda y…

— Ash, basta. —dijo Serena, con un tono muy serio— Por favor, te lo digo con toda mi sinceridad, odio cuando te pones tan negativo. No tienes nada que temer. ¿Qué más dará si pierdes o ganas? Lo importante siempre es participar y pasarlo bien…

— Ya lo sé, pero… —Ash suspiró profundamente antes de continuar— Me sentiría muy decepcionado si os vuelvo a fallar. Tú, Clemont y Bonnie fuisteis el impulso y el ánimo que necesitaba para llegar a mi primera final de una Liga. Y ahora que el reto es mucho mayor, no sé si podré estar a la altura…

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Ash? ¡Escucha lo que dices! —exclamó la pelimiel, tratando de calmar a su novio— Cariño, tú nunca me fallarías, porque yo sé que puedes hacerlo. Sólo tienes que buscar esa fuerza interior, ese optimismo que sé que tienes guardado dentro de ti y que tienes que liberar. Ash, recuerda: _nunca te rindas hasta el final_ … Y yo y Brock tampoco nos rendiremos, te daremos toda nuestra fuerza y todo nuestro apoyo. Porque los amigos unidos son imparables.

Ash sonrió con sonrojo. Era precisamente eso lo que estaba buscando. El apoyo de su novia para asegurarle de que todo iría bien, que ella estaría siempre a su lado y que juntos nunca se rendirían hasta cumplir sus sueños.

— Muchísimas gracias, Serena. —respondió el entrenador, muy agradecido— Soy muy afortunado de tenerte a mi lado. Juntos podemos con todo.

— Claro que sí, cielo… —contestó Serena, con una sonrisa muy dulce— Ahora descansa, que en pocas horas sale el ferry de Ciudad Carmín. Te quiero.

Y le lanzó un beso con muchísima ternura. Ash hizo ver que lo atrapaba, sonrojando a su novia.

— Yo también te quiero, Serena. Adiós.

Y acto seguido colgó el teléfono. Ahora que ya tenía la conciencia tranquila, Ash volvió a subir a su habitación de puntillas, pero para su sorpresa su madre estaba despierta, esperándole al final de las escaleras. Su rostro reflejaba una sonrisa maternal y reconfortante, suficiente como para indicarle a su hijo que también tenía todo su apoyo y que pasara lo que pasara, ella estaría muy orgullosa de su retoño. Ash no pudo hacer otra cosa que lanzarse a los brazos de su madre para darle un fuerte abrazo, agradeciéndole el ánimo y el apoyo que le daba tanto en esta ocasión como en viajes anteriores.

* * *

 **Antes de terminar con este capítulo, debo comentar una información que ha salido en las últimas horas sobre el capítulo "Serena se convierte en Ash". Se ha filtrado un scan de una revista con imágenes de los episodios del mes de abril, y en una de ellas se puede ver a Serena vestida con la ropa de Ash. Sí, como lo estáis leyendo, Serena haciendo cosplay de Ash. Siendo el día que es, 1 de abril, el April Fool's Day, más de uno incluido un servidor creyó que estas imágenes eran falsas. Pero al final resulta que no, y que parece que Serena va a vestir la ropa de su amado entrenador. Por si acaso habrá que revisar los previews que salgan el 7 de abril. Esto me da muchas ideas para incluir luego en el fanfic principal. XD**

 **Lo último que tengo que decir es que el del viernes que viene será el último capítulo del prólogo. A partir de entonces, sólo habrá que esperar al estreno de Sparkling Dreams. Es posible que haga un pequeño parón antes de comenzar a publicar el fanfic principal, así puedo asegurarme de tener material escrito de sobras y no ir terminando los capítulos de prisa y corriendo para no perderme la hora de subida. Cuando el fanifc principal debute, añadiré una nota extra en este prólogo con el enlace, así todos los que han hecho follow aquí podrán acceder más deprisa al otro. Calculad que eso pase durante los meses de abril y mayo. Si tenéis alguna sugerencia o idea sobre esta decisión, me la podéis hacer llegar a través de los reviews o mensajes privados, que yo os contestaré encantado. :)**

 **Y con esto me despido. Nos vemos el viernes que viene con el último capítulo del prólogo. ¡Cuidaos mucho! ;)**

* * *

 **ACTUALIZACIÓN (3 de abril, 1:37 de la mañana, hora en España): Acabo de ver el Pokénchi y no han enseñado absolutamente NADA. Una troleada en toda regla. Lo único que le han podido sacar a Junichi Masuda es que habrá más de 10 Pokémon en Sol y Luna (obviamente, en tono jocoso) (._.) y que Pikachu estará presente. No nos ha aportado nada este Pokénchi. Por suerte, el 15 de abril sale la CoroCoro y esperemos que esta vez sí que tengamos información más seria. Por suerte, el Amourshipping todavía respira, hasta después que Serena se disfrace de Ash. XD**


	5. Ruta 5 - Rumbo a Bahía Cristalina

**Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a la ruta final del prólogo de Pokémon: Sparkling Dreams. Cuando publiqué el primer capítulo del fanfic a mediados de marzo no me esperaba para nada que se convirtiera en el relato más leído que he escrito nunca. Los números no engañan: entre las dos versiones ya llevan más de 2000 visitas y subiendo, 30 favoritos y 31 followers en la versión española y este lunes superé el récord de visitas en un sólo día con 320. De verdad, no sabéis cómo os agradezco vuestro apoyo, vuestras críticas positivas y vuestras ganas de seguir leyendo, porque es gracias a ellas que me siento motivado para escribir y ofreceros una historia cojonuda. :D**

 **Ya tengo decidida la fecha de estreno de la historia principal, aunque no será inmediatamente, así ambos nos damos un pequeño descanso y yo puedo preparar una buena batería de capítulos además de la recta final del curso, que ya estoy a punto de acabar el segundo año de carrera. ¡Para flipar! XD**

 **Cuando acabe la Ruta 5 voy a contaros qué es lo que voy a hacer durante la transición del prólogo a la historia principal, ya que vosotros vais a tener muchísmo que ver. Además, os haré la ronda de noticias del anime, con el hypeado capítulo de XY &Z de la semana que viene, que llegará fuertecito. *-* De momento, ¡disfrutad con el último capítulo del prólogo! ;)**

* * *

 **RUTA 5: Rumbo a Bahía Cristalina**

Pasaban pocos minutos de las seis de la mañana en el puerto de Ciudad Carmín. El sol todavía tenía que empezar a salir y hacía un frío de mil demonios. En ese ambiente oscuro y gélido se habían encontrado Ash y Brock, dispuestos a subir al ferry San Lorenzo con destino Bahía Cristalina, en Pirenia. Los dos jóvenes pasaban por los muelles del puerto prácticamente vacíos, las suyas eran las dos únicas almas que circulaban por allí. De repente, Ash se detuvo en seco, cosa que extrañó a Brock.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ash no respondió. Simplemente caminó a paso lento hacia uno de los muelles desiertos del puerto. Aquel lugar, a aquella hora y en aquel ambiente… sí, era allí. Quizá habían pasado diez años, pero el subcampeón de Kalos supo reconocer el lugar exacto donde se separó de Serena cuando eran niños. Los veía a los dos, abrazándose fuertemente mientras lloraban a lágrima viva. Ciertamente era un recuerdo doloroso de su infancia, pero también uno de los que más apreciaba. Aquel momento de reunión fue mágico, no sólo por el hecho de poder despedirse el uno del otro, sino por la tensión que ambos y el miedo que ambos tenían y la posterior explosión de emociones mientras se abrazaban. Brock se acercó por detrás a su amigo, y le dio unas palmaditas amables en el hombro. Ash se giró para encontrar los ojos entrecerrados de su colega, sonriente.

— Estoy bien, Brock. Sólo estaba recordando algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo… —dijo Ash, soltando un leve suspiro.

— Vamos, no pasa nada, sé que te diste cuenta de tus sentimientos por Serena más tarde de lo que hubieras querido, pero ahora ya estáis juntos, y eso es lo que importa. —contestó Brock, sonriente.

— Gracias, amigo. Se me ha hecho rara esta semana, ha pasado de todo… Pero me alegro de volver a la aventura.

— ¡Pika! —gritó Pikachu a lo lejos, señalando algo a la izquierda de los entrenadores.

Cuando Ash y Brock se dieron la vuelta para comprobar de qué se trataba, se quedaron boquiabiertos. Ante ellos, un ferry enorme, el más grande que habían visto en toda su vida. Medía de alto dos y hasta tres veces más que la estación portuaria, y ocupaba un espacio descomunal en la bahía. No había ninguna duda, el ferry San Lorenzo, aunque más bien parecía un crucero de esos que salían de vez en cuando en televisión. Los dos jóvenes corrieron hasta el gigantesco barco, con Pikachu sacándoles unos metros de ventaja. El ratón eléctrico llegó a la pasarela del barco seguido de su entrenador y de Brock, ambos con la boca bien abierta ya que no se esperaban ese barco tan descomunal. Al principio de la pasarela, había un hombre de cabello corto y gris ataviado con un traje negro con corbata a juego. Tenía pinta de caro. El hombre se acercó a los dos entrenadores.

— Buenos días, caballeros. ¿Son ustedes participantes del Campeonato Mundial Pokémon? —les preguntó.

— Sí, señor. Y vamos a hacer todo lo posible para ganarlo, ¿verdad, Pikachu? —preguntó Ash, apretando el puño mientras su Pokémon soltaba un grito de alegría.

— Magnífico. ¿Me permiten ver su invitación? —volvió a preguntar el hombre.

Ash y Brock sacaron de sus mochilas la carta que recibieron y se la enseñaron al hombre. Éste revisó cuidadosamente los sobres y se los devolvió a los entrenadores.

— Bienvenido a bordo, señor Ketchum. Usted y su compañero tienen el camarote preparado. Aquí tienen las llaves. Es la puerta número 27.

Y les entregó una tarjeta magnetizada, con la que deberían entrar a su estancia. Ash y Brock se quedaron alucinados: un barco enorme, un camarote doble… el viaje prometía.

— Disculpe, señor, ¿a qué hora zarparemos hacia Bahía Cristalina? —preguntó el pelo pincho.

— A las siete en punto. Curiosamente ustedes han sido los primeros entrenadores en llegar al barco. Además, antes de dirigirnos directamente a Bahía Cristalina, haremos una escala de una hora en Ciudad Témpera, en la región de Kalos. Los entrenadores de esa región también deben tomar este ferry para llegar a Pirenia.

Ash recordó en ese momento una de las conversaciones que tuvo con su novia durante la semana. Entre entrenamientos, charlas técnicas con Palermo, eventos promocionales y ruedas de prensa de las que ya empezaba a estar un poco harta, Serena le comentó que en su carta también le indicaban a subir a bordo del San Lorenzo para dirigirse a Bahía Cristalina. Eso significaba que quizá ambos podrían compartir espacio en el mismo camarote, siempre que a Brock no le importase. Sin ya más cuestiones previas que resolver, los dos amigos y el ratón eléctrico subieron por la pasarela y entraron en el ferry. En su interior, la modernidad y el lujo les abrumaban: la primera sala parecía la recepción de un hotel de cinco estrellas, con muchísimo espacio y elegante, con varias pantallas en las paredes mientras cuatro miembros del personal de a bordo les daban la bienvenida. A medida que iban explorando el barco, se daban cuenta de por qué el torneo de Pirenia era único: las comodidades y el lujo que les rodeaba solamente en el medio de transporte que les llevaría a la región superaban todo lo que se habían podido imaginar. Cafeterías, zonas de relajación, salas de entrenamiento… Se sentían como si estuvieran en una ciudad flotante.

Tras un rato de exploración, Ash, Brock y Pikachu se dirigieron al camarote que les correspondía. Los pasillos de acceso a las estancias eran muy espaciosos, y estaban decorados con jarrones y cuadros cada cinco metros. Era una muestra de ostentación que dejaba a los nativos de Kanto sin palabras. Finalmente, los dos entrenadores y el Pikachu de Ash se plantaron delante de la puerta número 27. Tras pasar la tarjeta por la banda magnetizada, nuestros héroes descubrieron su camarote: muy amplio y espacioso, tonalidades azules y verdes en la pintura, dos camas, un televisor, un cuadro en la pared y hasta acceso a un pequeño balcón.

— Pika... —soltó el Pokémon de tipo eléctrico, asombrado.

— Madre mía... —suspiró Ash— Menudo lujo de camarote. No me esperaba algo así, la verdad...

— Hay que tener en cuenta que a Pirenia sólo van los mejores entrenadores del mundo. —añadió Brock— Supongo que quieren tratarnos lo mejor posible desde el minuto uno.

— Y que lo digas. —comentó el pelo pincho, mientras se acercaba a la cama y se dejaba caer pesadamente— Dios, no he dormido nada esta noche, malditos nervios... No te importa si me echo un rato, ¿verdad?

— No, tu tranquilo. Yo quizá voy a explorar un poco más por la zona. ¿Luego te vienes a la zona de entrenamiento?

— No lo tengo claro… —decía Ash, mientras se tapaba con las sábanas— Mi yo normal ya estaría entrenando en este mismo momento, pero quizá no sea buena idea enseñar mis cartas tan pronto… Habrá muchos más entrenadores en este barco en unas horas.

— Es una buena estrategia, no te lo discuto… —hizo el chico de piel morena, a punto de salir por la puerta— ¿Quieres que te despierte en algún momento?

— Antes de que lleguemos a Ciudad Témpera. —dijo el de Pueblo Paleta, bostezando— Lo primero que haré será abrazar a Serena… con… fuerza…

El chico ya no pudo terminar la frase porque cayó bajo el dulce abrazo de Morfeo y se durmió profundamente. Entre levantarse temprano, el no haber dormido bien la noche anterior y el intensivo entrenamiento al que se había sometido con sus Pokémon había sido demasiado para él. Brock cerró la puerta con cuidado mientras que Pikachu se quedó dentro del camarote, vigilando a su entrenador.

* * *

En Ciudad Témpera, en la región de Kalos, la mañana era totalmente soleada, ni una sola nube a la vista. El ambiente entre los comercios y el Gimnasio era tranquilo y apacible, como cada día. Pero las cosas cambiaban drásticamente si nos dirigiamos al puerto, donde una joven pelimiel y una niña rubita se enfrentaban a un enemigo difícil de derrotar.

— Reina Serena, ¿cómo cree que será su participación en el Campeonato Mundial?

— ¿Tiene miedo de sus contrincantes?

— ¿Cuál es su estrategia para alzarse con el título de campeona?

— ¡A ver, chicos, por favor, un poco de calma!

Serena trataba de contener a la increíble cantidad de periodistas que se había congregado antes de que el ferry San Lorenzo llegara. Ni en sus peores pesadillas se esperaba un recibimiento tan tremebundo cuando el coche las dejó a ella, a su acompañante (que por caprichos del destino era ni más ni menos que Bonnie) y a su asesora Palermo. Le intentaban hacer tantas preguntas al mismo tiempo que no entendía absolutamente nada. Era como estar en frente de un enjambre de Beedrills enfadados.

— ¡Serena, esto es horroroso! —exclamó la rubita, que trataba de sujetar a su Dedenne como podía— ¿¡Cómo puedes vivir con este gente detrás tuyo!?

— ¡Simplemente no puedo! —gritó la pelimiel, harta de los periodistas cansinos y extremadamente pesados.

Entre tanto ruido, se podía escuchar algún quejido de socorro de la Reina de Kalos, pero su mánager no parecía estar por la labor de ayudarla.

— Lo siento, chica, pero yo no puedo hacer nada… Fuiste tú la que quería irse a Pirenia con el novio, así que tendrás que lidiar tú misma con los periodistas…

Al oír la palabra "novio", el ambiente se incendió aún más y los reporteros atosigaron a Serena con más preguntas:

— ¿Es verdad lo que acaba de decir Palermo? ¿Tiene novio, Majestad? ¿De quién se trata?

— ¿Es él el verdadero motivo de su viaje a Pirenia? ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?

— ¿Seguro que no es todo una excusa para realizar una escapada romántica con su pareja por la región?

Aquello era más una tortura que un interrogatorio. Las cámaras seguían fotografiando a la Reina y a su compañera rubia sin parar, mientras el San Lorenzo empezaba a detenerse en el puerto. Serena rezaba a Arceus para que alguien o algo parara el hambre insaciable de los periodistas del corazón, y encontró ese alguien en las personas que más admiraban a la pelimiel: sus fans. Unos cuantos seguidores de la Reina de Kalos habían acudido a Ciudad Témpera para poder conseguir un autógrafo de su ídolo, pero el enjambre de reporteros y paparazis concentrados allí parecía hacer la misión imposible. Pero por suerte, Serena se percató de una de esas seguidoras: una niña de unos seis años, de cabello corto y castaño y ojos grises, que daba saltos para poder verla. Con la ayuda de Bonnie, que se tenía que escabullir usando a Dedenne y su ataque Moflete Estático, Serena pudo zafarse de los camarógrafos y entrevistadores para estar frente a frente con la niña. Esta, al ver a su ídolo delante de sus ojos, tuvo que contener las lágrimas.

— Se-Serena, soy una gran fan tuya, me-me-me… ¿me firmarías un autógrafo? —preguntó muy nerviosa, extendiéndole una libreta y un rotulador.

— Por supuesto, tesoro. ¿Cómo te llamas? —hizo la artista Pokémon, arrodillándose y tomando la libreta entre sus manos.

— Mery… Cuando te vi en la tele ganando a Aria, le dije a mi mamá que de mayor quería ser Artista Pokémon como tú.

— Eso suena de maravilla. —dijo la pelimiel con una voz muy dulce, mientras acababa de firmarle la libreta con una dedicatoria incluida— Aquí tienes, cielo. "Para Mery, con muchísimo cariño. Espero verte pronto en un escenario. ;) Serena."

Mery recogió su libreta y miró el autógrafo maravillada. Acababa de hacer realidad uno de sus deseos más queridos. La pequeña no pudo resistir la tentación de abrazarse fuertemente con su admirada Reina.

— ¡Muchísimas gracias, Serena! ¡Eres la mejor!

— De nada, Mery, me encanta poder hacer feliz a la gente, sonrisas como la tuya y la de muchas más personas es lo que me animan a seguir esforzándome.

— Enhorabuena, Mery. Eres muy afortunada de tener un autógrafo de mi gran amiga, especialmente con esa manada de Mandibuzz persiguiéndola. —añadió Bonnie, dándole palmaditas en el hombro a la castaña.

Mientras tanto, el barco ya se había detenido por completo y se estaba desplegando la pasarela. Los reporteros cubrían el momento con una emoción ciertamente contenida, que contrastaba con el arrebato que habían mostrado ante Serena. En ese momento, Palermo empezó a darle indicaciones a su protegida desde el coche.

— ¡Serena! ¡Serena, ven aquí, date prisa!

La pelimiel obedeció mientras se despedía de Mery y se dirigía con Bonnie hacia el coche. La llegada del barco a puerto le daba unos segundos de respiro después de casi una hora lidiando con los periodistas. Aunque por si acaso, Dedenne ya se había colocado de espaldas a las dos chicas, cargando los mofletes por si se volvía a acercar algún reportero pesado.

— Madre mía, si alguna de esas niñas quería de verdad ser Reina de Kalos, ¡yo creo que al ver la que le espera se le habrán quitado las ganas! —gritó Bonnie, gesticulando agitadamente.

— ¡Bonnie! —exclamó Serena, avergonzada— En fin, ¿qué querías, Palermo?

— Voy a ser sincera contigo, Serena. —dijo la que una vez fuera Reina de Kalos— Estoy en contra de que renuncies al Desfile Anual por este Campeonato Mundial, pero ya que vas en representación de todas las Artistas Pokémon de Kalos... Haz que nos sintamos orgullosas de ti.

Aquella frase iluminó los ojos de la chica de Pueblo Boceto. Recibir el apoyo de su mánager significaba muchísimo para ella, y no tardó nada en estrecharle la mano y darle las gracias por los ánimos.

— No hace falta que me lo agradezcas, Majestad... —contestó Palermo, con una ligera sonrisa— Simplemente asegúrate que no te olvidas nada por allí.

Y, para sorpresa de la pelimiel, la mujer le sacó por la ventana del coche su mochila y su sombrero. Serena estaba muy enrojecida. El caos y el descontrol con los periodistas habían sido de tal magnitud que ni se acordó de sacar del vehículo el sombrero y especialmente la mochila, que contenía unas cuantas cosas importantes.

— Gracias a Arceus que no me los he dejado... —susurró la chica, mientras se ponía la mochila a la espalda y se colocaba el sombrero— Menuda aventurera estoy hecha...

— No hace falta que lo digas, querida. Anda, ve que ya han preparado la pasarela. —le hizo su mánager, con un suspiro de resignación.

Serena y Bonnie se despidieron de Palermo con la mano y se dispusieron a atravesar de nuevo la marea humana que tenían delante de ellas. A base de empujones, alguna que otra bofetada y muchos pisotones, las dos chicas consiguieron hacerse paso hasta la pasarela. Allí, el mismo hombre que atendió a Ash y Brock en Ciudad Carmín les pidió a la pelimiel y la rubia sus invitaciones, que ambas entregaron sin problema.

— Es un placer tenerla como participante en el Campeonato Mundial Pokémon, Majestad. —dijo el hombre, con una pequeña reverencia— Le interesará saber que hay un chico esperándola en la sala de recepción. Responde al nombre de Brock, y dice que es su acompañante junto con otro entrenador.

— Ah, muchas gracias por avisarme. La verdad es que hubiera sido una faena tener que buscarle por este barco tan grande…

Después de que el hombre les devolviera sus sobres, las dos jóvenes se adentraron en el barco. Un silbido de admiración se escapó de los labios de Bonnie al ver el lujo que albergaba solamente la recepción. Serena había estado anteriormente en un hotel de cinco estrellas como el de la Liga de Kalos, pero aquello sobrepasaba todo lo imaginable. Fue entonces que un chico de ojos entrecerrados empezó a llamar su atención agitando el brazo. Serena sabía perfectamente que aquel era Brock, así que hizo indicaciones a su compañera para acercarse hacia él.

— Brock, ¿verdad? Es un placer conocerte. Soy Serena, la novia de Ash. —dijo la pelimiel, con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Lo mismo digo, Serena. —contestó Brock dándole la mano a la pelimiel.

Este, inmediatamente se percató de la presencia de Bonnie, y la miro un poco extrañado.

— Anda, ¿y esta niña?

— ¡Yo soy Bonnie y este es mi compañero Dedenne, encantada! —saludaron la rubia y su Pokémon, muy animados— ¡Soy la hermana pequeña del líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia, Clemont! ¡Y estoy aquí para representarle en el Campeonato Mundial Pokémon!

— Vaya, vaya, así que la hermana de un líder de gimnasio de Kalos. Se te ve entusiasmada, pequeña... —soltó el futuro médico Pokémon— ¿Y cómo es que vienes tú en lugar de tu hermano mayor?

— Es una larga historia, la verdad... —confesó Serena, riendo nerviosa— De hecho, tendría que hablar con Ash, porque él no está al corriente de esto. ¿No está contigo?

— Sí, pero hay un pequeño problema. Ash se quedó dormido justo cuando embarcamos. Me dijo que le avisara cuando llegáramos a Ciudad Témpera, pero es que no ha habido manera de despertarle...

— Vaya... No sabía que Ash tuviera el sueño tan profundo... —comentó la Reina de Kalos.

— ¿Y tú no puedes entrar a la habitación y levantarle moviéndolo un poco? —preguntó.

— Claro, es precisamente lo que he hecho. —respondió, enseñando a las chicas la tarjeta llave de la habitación— Pero ni con un terremoto ni una descarga eléctrica de Pikachu se despertaría.

Los tres se quedaron pensativos durante un momento, tratando de averiguar cómo solucionar esa inesperada situación. De repente, los ojos de Bonnie se iluminaron y una sonrisa maléfica se apoderó de su rostro. Realmente su cara recordaba a la de Clemont cada vez que presentaba alguna de sus invenciones.

— Se me ha ocurrido una idea brillante para despertar a Ash. —dijo la rubia, casi babeando— Agachaos, que os explico el plan...

Serena y Brock asintieron con la cabeza y se arrodillaron a la altura de la niña, mientras esta les susurraba algo al oído. Fuera cual fuera la alocada idea de Bonnie, Serena tenía la sensación de que no iba a traer nada bueno. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando la pequeña terminó su explicación. La pelimiel se levantó como si tuviera un muelle en el culo, y sus mejillas se enrojecieron intensamente.

— ¡Y-y-yo no puedo hacer eso! ¡Me moriré de vergüenza! —exclamó, tartamudeando.

— ¡Venga ya, Serena! ¡Claro que puedes! —replicó Bonnie— Eres su novia, tienes que ser más atrevida, mujer...

La Reina de Kalos estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, como si fuera una chimenea. La propuesta de su amiga iba más allá de los límites de su atrevimiento, pero en parte tenía algo de razón. Ash era su novio, la persona que más quería en el mundo entero, y poco a poco podía acostumbrarse a hacer ciertas cosas que antes sólo se había atrevido a imaginar. Así, aunque ligeramente a regañadientes, Serena aceptó la idea.

De vuelta al camarote número 27, Ash seguía profundamente dormido, vigilado por su inseparable compañero Pikachu. El Pokémon estaba sentado encima de la cama, a la altura de los pies de Ash. De repente, la puerta se abrió y aparecieron Brock, Bonnie y Serena. Pikachu estaba muy contento de ver a las dos chicas, pero rápidamente estas le pidieron que mantuviera el silencio con el dedo índice entre los labios. El ratón eléctrico hizo caso pero miró a los tres jóvenes con desconcierto. A Serena el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Bonnie la animaba, pero la idea la seguía poniendo nerviosa. Sus ojos se centraron en el rostro de Ash, que mostraba paz y serenidad, nunca mejor dicho.

En la mente del entrenador, se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla Pokémon sin cuartel. El estadio estaba abarrotado de gente, Serena, Brock y Bonnie le animaban con todas sus fuerzas, y es que a ambos entrenadores les quedaba sólo un Pokémon. Su Greninja se enfrentaba a un poderoso Mega-Lucario, una criatura extremadamente peligrosa. Ash ordenaba a gritos a su compañero que esquivara las embestidas del luchador mega-evolucionado, pero le estaba costando lo suyo. El Mega-Lucario trató de sorprender a Greninja con Velocidad Extrema, pero el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta pudo reconducir la situación gracias a la visión que tenía desde los ojos de su Pokémon. El fuerte vínculo que tenían le permitió hacer que Greninja esquivara a su enemigo por los pelos. Fue tras ese ataque que Lucario quedó a merced de Greninja, no tenía tiempo ni para esquivar, ni defenderse, ni ponerse a cubierto. Era la oportunidad que Ash estaba esperando.

— ¡Muy bien, Greninja! ¡Usa Torbellino Aquático!

El Pokémon de tipo agua empezó a envolver su cuerpo en una increíble espiral del líquido elemento y se lanzó a gran velocidad contra el Mega-Lucario enemigo, que recibió el impacto de lleno. Ese golpe fue demasiado para él, y cayó al suelo de forma fulminante.

— ¡Lucario está fuera de combate! ¡Los ganadores son Greninja y Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta! —anunció el árbitro.

El público del estadio empezó a celebrar y aplaudir al joven, mientras sus amigos saltaban a la arena para felicitarle. La más afectuosa fue Serena, que se abalanzó sobre su novio para darle un fortísimo abrazo.

— Eres el mejor, Ash… Te quiero… —le susurró al oído, antes de besarle en los labios.

El pelo pincho se sentía en el séptimo cielo, acababa de ganar un combate Pokémon complicadísimo y no había mejor forma de celebrarlo que con un dulce beso de la persona que más amaba en el mundo. De repente, Ash empezó sentirse extraño, como si se fundiera y desapareciera con el escenario. Era una sensación rara pero relajante, ya que lo único que podía sentir eran sus labios chocando con los de Serena mientras el escenario de la batalla se desvanecía a su alrededor… Y entonces comenzó a despertar. Sus ojos se abrieron muy lentamente, mientras soltaba un largo bostezo. Su mente seguía en aquel estadio con Serena y sus amigos celebrando aquella victoria, y en parte maldecía que todo aquello hubiera sido sólo un sueño. Pero había algo que no cuadraba. Ash notó que sus labios estaban ligeramente humedecidos, como si realmente le hubieran besado. ¿Cómo podía sentir en el mundo real el beso de un sueño? La respuesta la encontró de inmediato. A medida que sus ojos se iban acostumbrando a la luz, el joven entrenador comenzó a distinguir una figura, estirada a su lado. Era una chica, de pelo castaño casi como la miel y ojos azules… Ni más ni menos que su novia, Serena.

— Buenos días, cariño. ¿Has dormido bien? —le preguntó la chica, con una hermosa sonrisa y un gran sonrojo.

— Claro… ¿y tú? ¿Has dormido bien, Serena? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Ash, aún en el limbo entre sueño y realidad, ese momento en que hablas o actúas sin saber dónde estás.

Le costó unos segundos, pero por fin el cerebro de Ash se activó del todo y se dio cuenta de que algo raro estaba pasando. Estaba en el ferry San Lorenzo, que le tenía que llevar al Campeonato Mundial Pokémon; había cerrado los ojos cinco minutos para descansar, ¿y al volver a abrirlos se encuentra a su novia en la cama junto a él? Y es que en verdad le habían parecido cinco minutos, cuando en realidad podían haber pasado horas. Aún muy confundido, Ash se levantó de la cama sin quitarle el ojo a Serena, que seguía con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el sonrojo de un Charmander. En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, comenzó el verdadero espectáculo. El entrenador de Kanto sintió un fuerte dolor en su parte trasera, que le hizo saltar y gritar de una forma muy cómica. El joven se quedó muy confundido mientras Serena le miraba sin dejar de sonreírle, aunque parecía un poco bloqueada.

— ¿Pero qué…? —intentó preguntar, pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase.

Enseguida sintió un segundo ramalazo que le hizo saltar de nuevo. Y un tercero. Y un cuarto. Y un quinto. Cada vez que sus pies volvían a tocar el suelo, sentía un pinchazo en su culo, como si se tratara de una descarga eléctrica. Tras un minuto largo de esta guisa, el chico saltó de directamente a la cama y se sentó sobre el edredón, al lado de Serena. Fue entonces que descubrió quién era el culpable: ni más ni menos que Dedenne, que había usado su movimiento Moflete Estático. En ese momento, la puerta del camarote, que había quedado medio cerrada, se abrió del todo y de detrás de ella apareció Brock aguantándose la risa y una Bonnie que carcajeaba por los suelos. A Serena también se le escapó alguna risita, aunque quería aguantar por respeto a su novio. Pikachu y Dedenne sí que no aguantaron y se descojonaron de la risa, rodando por el suelo con la niña rubia.

— ¡Ha sido buenísimo! ¡Deberías haberte visto la cara! ¡Te juro que saltabas más que un Ambipom! —gritaba la niña, que tenía las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas que le caían de tanto reír.

— Siento despertarte de esta manera… —dijo Brock, que de inmediato tuvo que aguantarse una carcajada— Pero acabamos de salir de Ciudad Témpera en dirección a Bahía Cristalina. Y como ves, tenemos dos acompañantes más a bordo.

— ¿Ya hemos salido incluso de Ciudad Témpera? —preguntó el entrenador, muy sorprendido— Si yo pensaba que me quedaría dormido cinco minutos…

— Pues por lo visto has dormido cinco horas del tirón. —contestó Serena, incorporándose y abrazando su novio— Que gusto poder abrazarte de nuevo, se me ha hecho eterna la semana…

— Lo mismo digo, Serena. —contestó el pelo pincho, antes de darle un beso en los labios— Y ahora que ya estamos todos juntos… ¡Espera un momento! ¿¡De dónde ha salido Bonnie!?

Por fin Ash había caído en la cuenta de que Bonnie era una invitada inesperada. La rubia se levantó del suelo todavía aguantándose la zona de las costillas, dolorida de tanto reír.

— Por Arceus, que hartón de risa… —dijo, recuperando la compostura y enseñándole su sobre a Ash— Soy la representante del gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia en el Campeonato Mundial Pokémon. En otras palabras, ¡vengo a participar en sustitución de mi hermano Clemont!

— ¿¡Cómo!? —preguntó Ash, atónito.

— Es algo que te tenía que comentar… —hizo Serena, rascándose la nuca— Visité a Clemont hace unos días, y me comentó que había recibido la invitación para participar en el torneo, pero como todavía no había podido arreglar el ClemBot iba a declinarla. El problema es que Bonnie insistió tanto en venir con nosotros que no tuvimos más remedio que aceptar. Como condición me pidió que nos encargáramos de cuidar de su hermanita.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que somos los responsables de Bonnie en Pirenia? —volvió a preguntar Ash, aún sin creerse que la rubita estuviera en el ferry.

— Bueno, no es la primera vez que hacemos de canguro de Bonnie, recuerda cuando Clemont se marchó para prepararse para la pelea de gimnasio contra ti.

— Pero esto es muy diferente, Serena, aquí no va a estar Clemont en todo el viaje. Si a Bonnie le pasa cualquier cosa, nosotros cargaremos con la culpa. —expresó el chico, algo preocupado.

— ¡Tranquilo, Ash! ¡Os prometo que no voy a dar problemas! —exclamó Bonnie, mientras Dedenne parecía expresar lo mismo— ¡Seré una niña buena con mis papis de Pirenia!

Ash y Serena se sonrojaron fuertemente al escuchar aquello, tanto que a Bonnie le volvió a entrar la risa. En verdad, la pareja tendría que actuar como la figura paterna principal de la niña rubia, al faltar su hermano mayor. Sería un reto interesante, uno más que añadir al resto que tendrían que superar en Pirenia.

* * *

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas en alta mar, y el ferry San Lorenzo ya se acercaba a su destino final: Bahía Cristalina. Ash, Serena, Bonnie y Brock habían pasado el tiempo como buenamente podían, paseando por la cubierta del barco, descansando en las zonas de relajación o examinando a otros entrenadores preparase con sus Pokémon en las salas de entrenamiento. Había tantas personas en el barco que era difícil distinguir a alguien conocido. Hubo un momento en el que incluso les pareció ver a un Meowth disfrazado de persona, pero no le dieron demasiada importancia. Cuando ya quedaba poco para llegar, a Serena le dio un impulso y se encerró con Ash en el camarote, Arceus sabe por qué razón. Bonnie ya se frotaba las manos imaginando a la joven pareja besándose y haciendo cosas raras, realmente sus pensamientos iban más allá de los de cualquier niña de ocho años. Pero la realidad era bien distinta. Cuando Serena cerró la puerta, se fue directamente a por su mochila, abriendo la cremallera y buscando alguno de los muchos objetos que había guardado.

— Decías que querías comentarme algo importante, ¿de qué se trata? —preguntó Ash.

— Pensándolo bien, tampoco es "tan" importante, pero me hace bastante ilusión… —contestó la pelimiel, sonriente y sonrojada— Ya que este el comienzo de una aventura nueva juntos, había pensado que podrías empezarla de una forma un tanto especial…

Ash no tenía ni idea de a lo que Serena se refería, pero rápidamente su novia le despejó las dudas. De su mochila salieron una chaqueta y una gorra completamente nuevas, listas para estrenar. Ambas prendas de ropa eran bastante similares a las que el entrenador llevaba de su viaje por Kalos, pero se diferenciaban especialmente por el color. La chaqueta era de color blanco, con diseños de PokéBall en los laterales del abdomen y una línea gruesa que rodeaba la cremallera, ambos en color rojo; e iba a conjunto con la gorra, también blanca y con el dibujo en rojo, prácticamente al revés de su gorra de Kalos. Ash abrió la boca sonriente por la sorpresa. Normalmente era su madre la que le regalaba ropa nueva cada vez que se marchaba a una región distinta, así que era agradable variar, sobre todo si era un regalo de su novia.

— Espero que te gusten, las compré en una tienda de Ciudad Luminalia. Ya que vas a iniciar una nueva aventura, que mejor que hacerlo bien guapo, así yo también me alegro la vista. —dijo Serena, tapándose la boca mientras reía adorablemente.

La risa de la pelimiel contagió a Ash, que rápidamente se quitó la chaqueta y la gorra. Y también el guante derecho durante un momento, para ponerse la pulsera de Serena por fuera, para que todo el mundo la viera y supiera lo orgulloso que estaba de su novia. El chico se probó su nuevo atuendo y se miró en el espejo que había frente a la cama, entre dos armarios. La sonrisa de la Reina de Kalos no podía ser mayor, viendo como le quedaba el conjunto a su gran amor.

— ¡Ash, te queda maravilla! ¡Estás guapísimo! —exclamó, plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Tú crees? A mí se me hace un poco extraño cambiar mi ropa de Kalos, me trae muchísimos recuerdos de ti, de Clemont y de Bonnie… —hizo Ash, sintiendo la nostalgia de su anterior viaje.

— Lo sé, cielo, pero piensa que en Pirenia vamos crear muchos más recuerdos nuevos… Y serán igual o más especiales incluso que los de Kalos.

Serena agarró a Ash por la solapa de la chaqueta y lo acercó a su cara, para poder darle un buen beso en los labios. Ash cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, notando como sus preocupaciones se deshacían cada vez que sus labios entraban en contacto con los de su novia. Cuando finalizaron, los dos jóvenes abrieron la puerta para enseñar a Bonnie, Brock y Pikachu el nuevo look del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. A ambos les encantó, especialmente a la pequeña rubia, que no paraba de mirar a Ash por los cuatro costados, lo que arrancó la risa general.

— Chicos, estamos a punto de empezar una aventura única, creo que la mejor que habré vivido jamás. Será duro, un Campeonato Mundial no hay que tomarlo a risa, pero sé que con el apoyo de todos, no habrá nada que nos detenga. ¡Vamos a darlo todo! ¿¡Sí o no!? —preguntó Ash, levantando el puño con fuerza.

— ¡Sí! —exclamaron sus tres compañeros, repitiendo el mismo gesto que el pelo pincho.

Acto seguido, juntaron sus manos en una piña, a la que se sumaron Pikachu y Dedenne. Los entrenadores estaban determinados y convencidos de que Pirenia supondría un antes y un después en sus vidas. Una aventura inolvidable llena de emociones, reencuentros, nuevas amistades y muchos momentos en los que la confianza, el amor y la unidad se pondrían a prueba. Una aventura de épicas proporciones que nuestros héroes no podían esperar a comenzar.

 **FIN DEL PRÓLOGO**

* * *

 **Y bien, aquí llega el prólogo de Sparkling Dreams. Ahora toca hablar de asuntos serios. El fanfic principal tiene ya una fecha de estreno fijada, que no os revelaré ahora mismo (XD) pero que os puedo decir que será durante el mes de mayo. La pregunta es, ¿habrá algo para amenizar la espera hasta que llegue el día del estreno? La respuesta es sí.**

 **El 29 de abril tendréis un capítulo especial del prólogo, una locura muy grande que se me ha ocurrido y en la que participaran todos los protagonistas del fanfic y un servidor, Terry Wolles, el autor de la historia. Todo el episodio estará basado en una sesión de preguntas y respuestas en la que cualquier lector de Sparkling Dreams podrá participar. Dicho de otra forma, podéis mandar cualquier pregunta o duda que tengáis sobre el fanfic y ese día yo, Ash, Serena y compañía os daremos la respuesta. Por reviews, por mensaje privado, hasta por Twitter (TerryWolles) me podéis enviar preguntas y os las responderemos en una mini-historia divertida y que espero que os arranque una sonrisa. ;) También, en esa historia, os daré el día exacto de estreno del fanfic principal, además de un pequeño "trailer", comentar lo que salga en la CoroCoro el viernes que viene y todo lo que haya pasado en el anime, así que os puede interesar. :)**

 **Pasando a la sección de noticias, ayer tuvimos capítulo y preview de XY &Z y madre mía... mi cerebro casi explota por una sobredosis de Amourshipping. XD Ash dándole la mano a Serena, el sonrojo de esta y luego con la ropa de Ash... menuda locura. Si Ash no se da cuenta en este capítulo me lo tendrán que explicar, porque ya no se puede llegar más lejos. Por cierto, un nota a parte para Lillia, la que tenía que ser esposa de Clemont, estuvo bastante bien, hubiera sido una buena quinta acompañante para el grupo de Ash.**

 **Creo que con esto he comentado todo lo que tenía que comentar. Nos vemos el 29 de abril, espero que con unas cuántas preguntas que contestar, tanto para mi como para los personajes. XD ¡Cuidaos mucho! :D**


	6. Ruta Especial - Una reunión particular

Frente a la Torre Prisma de Ciudad Luminalia, se pueden ver de izquierda a derecha a Clemont, Bonnie, Terry Wolles (yo), Ash y Serena. Los cinco llevan un brazalete negro en el brazo izquierdo, y un pequeño crespón negro en el pecho. Terry da unos pasos hacia adelante y comienza a hablar.

— Muy buenas a todos. Antes de comenzar con la salutación habitual, el capítulo y todo lo que tengo que decir normalmente, debo hablaros de una noticia trágica. Hace unos días perdimos a Pablo Jesús Flores Córdova, conocido aquí en FanFiction como FandeSerena91.

Ash da unos pasos adelante y se une a Terry.

— Pablo Jesús era un seguidor incondicional de series como Pokémon, To Love-Ru, Code Geass o Kantai Collection. Pero como le conocimos algunos fue por sus fanfics y AMVs de Amourshipping. Entre sus escritos se encuentran historias como Aprendiendo a ser padres o El legado de Ash Ketchum.

Serena se pone al lado de su novio, y continúa el discurso.

— La noticia nos ha dejado en shock a todos, ya que hemos perdido a un gran Amourshipper y todavía mejor escritor, que por desgracia no podrá completar todos los proyectos que tenía en mente. Desde aquí y en nombre de Ash, Terry, Bonnie, Clemont y el mío, queremos dar el pésame a sus familiares, amigos y conocidos.

Terry coloca su mano en el hombro de Serena, visiblemente emocionada.

— Añadido a esto, he decidido que Pokémon: Sparkling Dreams estará dedicado en su totalidad a la memoria de Pablo Jesús, en lo que considero mi mejor forma de homenajearle. Ahora, en su recuerdo, haremos un minuto de silencio con el Cant dels Ocells de Pau Casals de fondo. Espero que los que estéis leyendo esto os unáis a nosotros. Y espero que allá donde estés el Amourshipping sea canon y todo esté en mejores condiciones que aquí abajo. Descansa en paz, Pablo Jesús. Descansa en paz, compañero.

Bonnie y Clemont se unen a sus compañeros y los cinco cierran los ojos durante el minuto de silencio, escuchando de fondo la melodía de Pau Casals.

* * *

 **Muy buenas, chicos. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos las caras por aquí. Espero que no os haya importado empezar el capítulo de esta manera, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. De todos modos, bienvenidos a la ruta especial del prólogo de Pokémon: Sparkling Dreams. Soy consciente de que dejar esto sin actualizar durante tres semanas ha hecho que se pierda entre los archivos de fanfics, pero necesitabamos un descanso por ambas partes. Ahora vuelvo con energías renovadas y listo para afrontar el futuro. Antes de comenzar, comentaré todo lo que ha pasado en estas semanas. En primer lugar, el capítulo de Serena con la ropa de Ash fue sublime. Todos los Amourshippers (incluido Pablo Jesús) pudieron ver a Serena en estado su kawaii más puro. :3 Más le vale a Ash darse cuenta de sus sentimientos pero ya. XD Sobre la batalla con Alain no estuvo mal, pero creí que darían más hints por parte de Serena cuando Ash se desmayó. Y el episodio de ayer con el Phantump shiny estuvo bien, aunque no lo disfruté mucho ya que me sacaron dos muelas del juicio y estoy un poco para allá más que para acá. También sabemos fechas de los capítulos de mayo, en los que Ash se enfrentará a Diantha (con posibles pistes sobre el arco contra el Team Flare), Sawyer y Wulfrick, por fin llegando a la octava medalla de gimnasio. Nueve meses después de estrenar XY &Z por fin llegan a la octava medalla. Vaya tela. XD Y el 26 de mayo se emitirá el capítulo del Bosque Errantes, en el que aparentemente Ash se pierde junto con otros Pokémon salvajes. Tiene pinta de que contendrá Amourshipping hints. :)**

 **Pasando a Pokémon Sol y Luna, la cosa sigue igual. Ni una sola pista, exceptuando los nombres registrados de Solgaleo y Lunaala, que podrían ser los legendarios de los juegos. Si todo sigue así, es posible que el siguiente número de la CoroCoro (ahora sí con toda la información que queremos) salga entre los días 9 y 13 de mayo. Esto me puede venir de maravilla, y dentro de muy poco sabréis por qué. ;)**

 **Bueno, con esto ya está todo comentado. Disfrutad del capítulo, ¡y nos vemos el día de estreno del fanfic principal! :D**

* * *

 **RUTA ESPECIAL: Una reunión particular**

Tenía que ser un día como cualquier otro en la sede de Terryland Productions, la encargada de publicar Pokémon: Sparkling Dreams bajo la firma de su autor, Terry Wolles. Pero nadie contaba con la tremenda lluvia que caería durante esa jornada. El propio Terry tuvo problemas para llegar al edificio, con el agua saliendo hasta por las rejillas de las cloacas. Pero tenía que estar allí por fuerza. Tenía una reunión con Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie y Brock para comentarles una noticia importante sobre Sparkling Dreams. Así que no podía escaquearse por mucho que el temporal fuera tan violento. Poco a poco, los integrantes del grupo fueron llegando al despacho, todos calados hasta los huesos y escurriéndose la ropa sacando grandes cantidades de agua.

— ¡Madre mía! ¡Podría hacerme una infusión con el agua que llevo acumulada en la coleta! —exclamó Bonnie, mientras Terry les ofrecía toallas a los cinco.

— Lo siento mucho, chicos. No esperaba que hoy lloviera tan a lo bestia. —se disculpó el autor— Yo casi me quedo atrapado dentro de mi tren, que no quería salir de un túnel...

— Bueno, los trenes tampoco suelen funcionar bien cuando hace buen tiempo. Siempre acabas corriendo para llegar a la universidad, ¿no? —preguntó Serena.

— También es verdad. Tousché. —dijo Wolles, tras unos segundos de reflexión— Bueno, tomad asiento, que hoy tengo noticias frescas para vosotros.

Los seis jóvenes se sentaron en las sillas que había distribuidas alrededor de la mesa del despacho. Ash se quitó su gorra blanca y la dejó encima de la mesa. El resto miraba al autor con expectación.

— Chicos, iré directo al grano. Ya tenemos fecha de estreno para Sparkling Dreams.

Los cinco protagonistas aplaudieron entusiasmados. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que finalizó el prólogo, y poca cosa más se sabía de la historia principal. El autor había mantenido el secreto muy bien guardado en todos los aspectos: el día de estreno, el desarrollo de la historia, qué más personajes aparecerían, alguna sorpresa inesperada... Y ahora parecía que el primero de los enigmas tendría respuesta.

— ¡Eso suena fantástico! Y bien, ¿cuándo es el gran día? —preguntó Ash, inclinando la cabeza hacia delante con expectación.

— Espera, espera, espera... Quieto parado, frena el carro. —hizo Terry, gesticulando con las manos— Que si os lo digo ahora mismito saldréis corriendo para casa antes de que me dé tiempo a pestañear. Antes tenemos una tarea importante que hacer.

Los seis entrenadores Pokémon miraron al joven universitario con desconcierto. Terry se agachó un momento y, de debajo de la mesa, sacó un ordenador portátil y unos cuántos sobres y postales.

— Necesito que me ayudéis a contestar las preguntas que me han enviado los lectores del fanfic. No hay muchas, pero algunas preguntas van para vosotros, así que... —dijo el chico, rascándose la nuca con una risita nerviosa.

Un suspiro de fastidio salió de los labios de Bonnie. No estaba en contra de que los fans enviaran sus dudas para que ellos las respondieran encantados, pero había días como aquel, con un temporal tan malo en el exterior, que no daban ganas de hacer nada.

— Venga, Bonnie, no me pongas esa cara, que también hay preguntas específicas para ti. —contestó Terry, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— ¡Pues claro! ¿Por qué no deberían mandarte?

La atención de la rubia ya estaba centrada en el universitario y su ordenador portátil, mientras revisaba los mails recibidos en el buzón de entrada. Unos cuántos de ellos tenían "Sparkling Dreams" en el asunto, pero no se mostraba la dirección de la persona que los enviaba, como si fueran anónimos. Terry tuvo que actualizar la página varias veces para asegurarse de que no se trataba de un error.

— ¿Va todo bien? —preguntó Clemont, que miraba la pantalla con interés y curiosidad.

— Es raro, no me deja ver el remitente... —respondió el propietario del ordenador— En fin, quizá me los han mandado desde el anonimato. Bueno, empecemos con las preguntas.

Los seis jóvenes se acomodaron en sus asientos, listos para dar respuesta a las dudas y curiosidades de los lectores.

— El primer mail dice así: "Hola Terry. Tengo un par de preguntas para Bonnie y otra sobre el fanfic en general." ¿Ves cómo te iban a preguntar cosas, amiguita?

Bonnie sonrió de oreja a oreja, reconfortada al saber que la gente no se olvidaba de ella.

— Allá voy. "Para Bonnie: ¿Crees que le podrás encontrar una chica a tu hermano en Pirenia? Y también, ¿cómo fue tu despedida de Serena después de que se marchara Ash?"

La primera pregunta provocó la carcajada general en todo el grupo. Bueno, en todos excepto en Clemont, que se sonrojó fuertemente.

— Pobre Clemont, le vais a torturar hasta la saciedad con la broma. —comentó Serena.

— ¡Para nada! ¡Si mi hermanito ya está acostumbrado! —exclamó la rubia, dándole palmaditas en el hombro— Y la respuesta a la pregunta... Si veo que hay una candidata óptima, ya podéis dar todos por seguro que se lo voy a proponer.

— Nunca te rindas, Bonnie, siempre con el objetivo fijado en mente. —dijo Terry, con una risita— ¿Y sobre la segunda pregunta?

— Bueno... —la niña susurró, recordando con cierta tristeza aquel momento.

* * *

 _El ferry Santa Lonia acababa de zarpar con destino a Ciudad Carmín. Serena, Clemont y Bonnie se habían despedido de Ash en una escena muy emocional y emotiva, y ahora le tocaba a la Reina de Kalos y a los hermanos de Luminalia tomar el camino de vuelta a casa. La pelimiel se giró tras ver el barco perderse en el horizonte. A su espalda, Clemont y Bonnie la miraban con nostalgia, recordando los buenos momentos vividos en los últimos días de su aventura por la región. La cara pequeña mostraba aquello mezclado con tristeza y los ojos rojos de llorar. Todavía sentía el corazón ablandado después de abrazar a Ash y darle su regalo de despedida: una foto del grupo y varios dibujos hechos por ella misma._

 _— Bueno… —suspiró Serena, solemnemente— Supongo que esta es nuestra despedida. Ha sido un honor compartir esta aventura con vosotros, poder conoceros y disfrutar de muchos momentos que recordaré toda mi vida._

 _El nudo en el pecho de Bonnie se hizo aún más fuerte. Serena había sido literalmente una hermana mayor para la niña de Luminalia, una chica con la que había ganado muchísima confianza, respeto e incluso cariño. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de desbordarse de nuevo de sus ojos._

 _— Majestad... —hizo Clemont, con una pequeña reverencia— Mi hermana y yo también queríamos darte las gracias por este viaje por Kalos. Contigo y con Ash hemos pasado por mil y una experiencias y locuras, todas ellas inolvidables. Es triste tomar caminos separados ahora..._

 _— ¡No! ¡No te vayas, por favor!_

 _Fue Bonnie la que gritó eso, quien se abalanzó sobre Serena para llorar desconsoladamente y casi con desesperación. No quería acabar la aventura, no quería decir adiós a su "hermanita" y quizá no verla en mucho tiempo._

 _— Bonnie, no... —la pelimiel susurró, arrodillándose a su altura para completar un cálido y fuerte abrazo._

 _A decir verdad, la Reina tampoco quería despedirse de la rubita. Su sonrisa, su picardía y amabilidad habían calado hondo en su corazón, y costaría acostumbrarse a no verla a diario. Clemont trató de despegar a su hermana del vestido de Serena, pero era misión imposible. Bonnie no iba a soltarla ni con agua hirviendo._

 _— Bonnie, por favor... —dijo la chica, intentando calmarla— No hagamos una montaña de un grano de arena. Piensa que el Desfile de Artistas Pokémon pasará por Ciudad Luminalia, y como es la capital seguro que se estará varios días allí. Nos podréis ver tanto a Ash como a mí, no te preocupes._

 _— ¿Lo dices en serio...? —preguntó la niña, mirándola con una lágrima cayendo de su ojo derecho._

 _Serena le sonrió muy dulcemente antes de besar su mejilla y acariciarla con ternura._

 _— Por supuesto que sí. Te prometo que nos volveremos a estar los cuatro juntos._

 _Aquello devolvió la sonrisa a la cara de Bonnie. Si la Reina de Kalos lo aseguraba, tenía bien claro que aquello se cumpliría, y que volverían a reunirse para compartir más experiencias y momentos únicos todos juntos._

* * *

— Siempre hay que ir con cuidado con las promesas, porque mira cómo ha cambiado la situación desde aquello. —señaló Terry.

— Bueno, eso también es cosa tuya, que eres el que ha escrito todo esto. —le indicó Serena, rompiendo del todo la cuarta pared.

— De nuevo... Tousché, Serena. —dijo el escritor, mirando de nuevo la pantalla del ordenador— Y la pregunta general que me hace es: "¿Cuál es tu motivación para escribir Sparkling Dreams, qué hay detrás del fanfic?" Pues la respuesta es sencilla, quería imaginar qué habría después de Kalos, después de XY&Z, y sobre todo qué hubiera ocurrido si la Clase Maestra hubiera ido por otros derroteros. La idea me llegó a finales de 2015, pero hasta que no anunciaron Pokémon Sol y Luna no me decidí a tirar adelante con el proyecto. Con todas las dudas que asaltaron a la gente sobre la séptima generación, el Amourshipping, y si le darían la patada a Serena tras la Clase Maestra o a final de temporada me dije: "Mira... mejor publica esto antes de que pase algo." Además, coincidiendo con el vigésimo aniversario de la saga, es un buen homenaje.

— Espero que no me den la patada como dices tú... —rezó la pelimiel, de forma cómica.

— En fin... Siguiente mail, también anónimo. —hizo el joven escritor— "Buenas, Terry. Tengo una pregunta para ti, otra para Ash y otra para Serena. Para ti, ¿aparecerán personajes de temporadas anteriores como Misty, Aura o Max? Ash, ¿qué Pokémon nuevos esperas atrapar en Pirenia? Y Serena, ¿cómo es el día a día de la Reina de Kalos?". Tenemos preguntas muy interesantes aquí. Ketchum, te cedo la palabra.

— Uf... —sopló el entrenador— Pues ahora mismo no tengo ni idea. Hay muchos Pokémon que me parecen espectaculares, como Pyroar, Lucario o incluso un Gengar, pero luego hay muchísimos más que también molaría que estuvieran en mi equipo. No puedo dar una respuesta clara por el momento.

— Es comprensible, con más de 700 especies por el mundo, es imposible tener una elección clara. —comentó Brock.

— Tú mismo lo has dicho. —mencionó Terry, antes de morderse los labios a propósito— Sobre lo de los personajes... Mira, contestaré parafraseando a uno de mis luchadores favoritos, Sting: "The only thing sure is that nothing is for sure". Lo único seguro es que no hay nada seguro. Y es que claro, si me pongo a hablar ahora de que personajes habrán, podría spoilear toda la historia. Lo único que puedo decir es que habrá de todo: caras conocidas, caras nuevas, quizá caras especiales e inesperadas... Habrá que esperar, ya queda poco.

— Ya nos tienes a todos impacientes con tanto misterio, Terry. —dijo Serena, justo antes de soltar un largo suspiro— Y la vida diaria de la Reina de Kalos es... agotadora. Supongo que el que ha escrito este mail ya lo vio en el puerto de Ciudad Témpera, prácticamente no hay día que los reporteros de la prensa sensacionalista no me dejen tranquila. En serio, son todos unos Mandibuzz o unos Beedrills toca narices.

— ¡Oye, oye, oye! Cuidado con lo que decimos, que tengo amigos estudiando la carrera de Periodismo y no van a decantarse todos por el lado buitre de la profesión. —replicó el autor, algo enfadado.

— De todos modos, son muchos y muy pesados. Además, también están los actos diarios, inauguraciones y demás. Hay días en los que doy más vueltas que un frisbee. A veces no tengo tiempo ni para entrenar con mis Pokémon. Y luego está Palermo... Siempre diciendo que tengo que ir a más eventos, que tengo que salir más en televisión... Y bueno, ya lo dije en su momento, con el merchandaising se está embolsando una gran cantidad de dinero.

— Madre mía, te tienen sobreexplotada... —susurró Ash, acariciándole el hombro para tratar de calmarla.

— Yo te lo dije en el puerto, que creo que Mery se pensará dos veces lo de ser Reina de Kalos después de ver aquella locura. —añadió Bonnie.

— Lo que tendrías que hacer es imponerte, dejarle claro a Palermo quién es la Reina y quién es la que manda. —dijo Terry, leyendo el siguiente mensaje— "¡Saludos! Hay un par de cosas que necesito saber sobre la historia, y también tengo preguntas para Clemont, Brock y Ash." Parece que este viene cargadito.

— Pues venga, ¡dispara! —exclamó Ash, con energía.

— Allá que voy. "Dos preguntas para Terry: ¿De dónde sacaste la idea del Campeonato Mundial Pokémon? ¿Y habrá muchas diferencias en Sparkling Dreams con respecto a una temporada normal? Para Clemont, ¿de verdad que vas a dejar a Bonnie campar a sus anchas por Pirenia? No es que no confíe en Ash y Serena, pero es que esta niña es muy escurridiza... Brock, ¿volverás a acosar a la enfermera Joy y a la agente Mara como antaño? Y por último Ash, ¿cómo te sentiste después de que el Team Rocket te animara tras la final de la Liga de Kalos?" Que responda primero Brock, que le veo algo alterado...

El joven de Ciudad Plateada había arqueado las cejas y apretado los dientes, como si le hubieran descubierto robando en una tienda o haciendo algo grave.

— ¡Yo no acoso a nadie! ¡Lo prometo! Solo les pido citas de forma elegante, con educación y respeto. —aclaró, gesticulando nerviosamente.

— Venga ya, Brock, que ya nos conocemos... —soltó Ash, con una mirada de picardía hacia su amigo.

— ¿Pero de qué están hablando? —preguntaron Serena y Bonnie al unísono.

— Ya lo veréis, chicas, ya os lo digo yo... —comentó Wolles, antes de seguir— Respecto a las dos preguntas que me hace, la primera juro por lo más sagrado que no lo saqué del PWT de Blanco y Negro 2. De hecho, no fue hasta que me lo recordaron más tarde en un review que caí en la cuenta. Pero la idea me vino sin recordar ese torneo, simplemente tenía pensado reunir a gente de todas las regiones en un campeonato realmente exigente. Por lo que es posible que haya entrenadores nuevos y otros que la gente ya conozca y que incluso echen de menos. Y sobre si se parecerá mucho a un anime de Pokémon normal... Sí y no a la vez. Sí porque mantiene la esencia de la serie, los gimnasios, la aventura, los valores que ha representado durante los últimos veinte años, etc. Y no porque a medida que vayáis leyendo notaréis que hay tuercas más apretadas que otras. También hay que tener en cuenta que las edades son diferentes del supuesto canon del anime, aquí Ash y Serena tienen 16 años y las cosas en Pirenia no son tan de color de rosa como en Kalos. Por eso veréis que Sparkling Dreams puede tener a veces un tono más adulto que el resto de temporadas de Pokémon, ya lo habéis visto por ejemplo en el uso de palabras malsonantes, pero también habrá temas más serios que tratar y problemas complejos que con un simple combate Pokémon no se resuelven. Ya lo pudisteis comprobar con la escena de Ash y Serena en el hotel de Kalos, tocando ahí temas de sentimientos como el amor, que en la saga original casi brilla por su ausencia. Y no, cuando digo adulto no me refiero al sexo... ¿o sí?

— ¡O-oye no me fastidies! ¡No me digas que tratarás incluso eso, pervertido! —gritó Serena, tratando de abofetear a Terry sin éxito.

— Espeeera... Cálmate, corcho, un momento que ahora lo miro...

El escritor buscó debajo de la mesa durante un rato hasta sacar una pequeña libreta de color verde. En cuanto la tuvo en sus manos, se puso a hojear las páginas ante la mirada asesina de una Serena muy sonrojada, al igual que el resto de adolescentes del grupo.

— Un segundo que lo miro en la escaleta del fanfic, a ver si apunté alguna cosa de sexo o no... Vamos a ver: la llegada a Bahía Cristalina, luego está esto, luego aquello otro, los gimnasios, ésta apareciendo por aquí... No, creo que no hay nada de sexo o temas adultos en toda la historia. -explicó el universitario, antes de detenerse en seco mirando una de las páginas centrales de la libreta- Oh... Mierda, me había olvidado de esto... A ver si sigue más adelante... sí, esto es algo importante. ¡Uy, y esto también! Madre mía, me vais a matar, pobrecito de mi...

— ¡Dame eso! —profirió la pelimiel, abalanzándose sobre Terry.

El autor de Sparkling Dreams tuvo que salir de la silla a toda prisa antes de que la Reina de Kalos la embistiera. Ambos dieron vueltas alrededor de la sala durante varios minutos antes de que Ash, Clemont y Brock agarraran a la chica, hecha una furia. Wolles estaba descolocado.

— Vale, vale, vale... Por favor, relájate, que el estrés no te sienta nada bien. Vamos a calmarnos, por el amor de Arceus. Debo reconocer que hay dos ideas "oscuras" en la escaleta, pero tampoco exceden los límites de lo publicable. Si hace falta, las subiré con clasificación M, como tantas otras historias de este tipo que hay en FanFiction. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Serena tuvo que respirar profundamente varias veces antes de calmarse por completo. La joven de Pueblo Boceto se disculpó y volvió a sentarse en su lugar. Terry suspiró aliviado, mientras trataba de recobrar la compostura.

— Bueno, cambiemos de tema. Clemont, a ti te preguntaban si estabas seguro de dejar a Bonnie viajar por Pirenia.

— ¡Claro que estoy seguro! —exclamó el rubio— No estará sola, Ash y Serena cuidarán de ella y sé que lo van a hacer de maravilla, tienen mi total confianza.

— ¡Sí! —sonrió la pequeña, abrazándose a la pareja y sonriéndolos pícaramente— ¡Lo voy a pasar bomba con mis papis de Pirenia!

La pelimiel y el pelo pincho se sonrojaron enseguida, mientras un eco de risas llenaba la sala. La idea de ser una figura paterna y de responsabilidad para Bonnie les ponía algo nerviosos, ya que nunca antes habían hecho de canguro. Y eso de que la rubia les llamara "papis" no les ponía las cosas nada fáciles.

— Volviendo a la pregunta que me hacían, debo decir que me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando el Team Rocket me respaldó tras la final en Kalos. —comentó Ash— Llevamos mucho tiempo siendo enemigos, y aunque nos hayamos ayudado para salvar la vida en más de una ocasión, pero que quisieran animarme después de aquella derrota fue increíble. Sentí que las palabras de Serena cobraban sentido, que si decidía mandarlo todo a paseo afectaría a muchas más personas de mi alrededor. Supongo que cuando llevas tanto tiempo conociendo a alguien lo vas comprendiendo poco a poco.

— Completamente de acuerdo, Ash. El roce hace el cariño, que se dice, aunque a veces el cariño sea robarte a Pikachu. —dijo Terry, antes de mirar el siguiente mensaje.

Este, para su sorpresa, sí que tenía remitente. Y era de un usuario que conocía bien.

—Vale chicos, este mail es de AndrickDa2. Me dejó varias preguntas en un review y me las ha vuelto a enviar en este correo, y hay para casi todos. Empezamos con Serena: "¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Ash cuando estaba dormido en su camerino? ¿Podrías darme más detalles? ¿Cuánto quieres a Ash?"

Ni Terry ni Bonnie pudieron aguantar la risa al recordar aquel cómico momento del capítulo 5 del prólogo. La pelimiel y su novio, por su parte, estaban realmente colorados.

— Es que fue buenísimo aquello, de verdad… —dijo la rubita— Nunca me reí tanto como aquel día. Y dinos Serena, ¿qué le hiciste a tu novio, eh?

— ¡Lo sabes bien, loquilla! —exclamó la Reina, más roja que una Baya Tamate— Seguí tus instrucciones, que eran meterme en la cama con Ash y esperar a que diera signos de que se iba despertar. Cuando eso pasó le di un beso en los labios y así abrió los ojos. No hice nada raro ni nada de clasificación M, eh, Terry... Y en cuanto a la segunda pregunta, seguro que Andrick lo sabe muy bien… Quiero a Ash muchísimo, no sabría cuantificarlo, pero para mí vale más que todos los Pokémon Legendarios que existen en el mundo.

Y abrazó al pelo pincho como si fuera un osito de peluche. Ash se sonrojó aún más, obviamente, lo que arrancó una carcajada comprensiva en todo el grupo.

— Ay, qué bonito es el amor… A ver si a mí también me llega la suerte dentro de poco. —agregó el universitario, antes de seguir— La siguiente pregunta es para Ash: "¿En serio fuiste tan despistado para no darte cuenta de los sentimientos de Serena hacia ti en casi todo el viaje de Kalos?"

— ¡No fue despiste…! Al menos eso creo. —dijo el de Kanto, mirándose la pulsera— Supongo que al principio no me di cuenta porque estaba especialmente centrado en conseguir las ocho medallas de gimnasio. Fue después de la Clase Maestra que empecé a darme cuenta de que echaba de menos a Serena. No sabía por qué, pero cada vez que pensaba en ella, ya fuera durante el viaje por Kalos o algún recuerdo de la infancia, me ponía nervioso. Si no hubiera sido por lo que ocurrió en el estadio de Kalos, quizá hubiera seguido con mis tribulaciones, y eso sería una tragedia.

— No sólo para ti, sino para muchos Amourshippers ahí fuera, como Andrick y yo que nos estamos mordiendo las uñas para que nadie de TV Tokyo la cague. Bueno, yo no puedo porque casi no tengo uñas y porque ayer me sacaron dos muelas del juicio. En fin, sigamos. —hizo Wolles— La siguiente pregunta de Andrick es para Brock: "¿Qué sentiste ver al que Ash después de tanto tiempo por fin tiene una novia?"

— Fue algo sorprendente para mí, inesperado. —respondió el chico de piel oscura— Le he visto viajando con muchas amigas durante años, pero nunca imaginé que acabaría dándose cuenta de lo que es el amor. No te lo tomes a mal, pero te ha costado, la verdad…

— Así que muchas amigas, eh… —la pelimiel susurró, lanzando una mirada malévola a su novio.

— Serena, no lo saques de contexto, por favor… —dijo Ash, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo— Sólo eran amigas, compañeras de viaje y nada más, lo juro.

— Majestad, le puedo asegurar que dice la verdad, lo he visto con mis propios ojos. —aseguró el joven escritor, guiñándole el ojo al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta— Hay otra pregunta más, esta para Bonnie: "¿Por qué te quedaste mirando tanto rato a Ash cuando lo viste con ropa nueva?"

— ¡Porque le quedaba muy chula! —expresó la pequeña rubia a viva voz— Además, siempre estaba acostumbrada a verle con el conjunto que había llevado durante todo el viaje por Kalos, así que el cambio de imagen me chocó un poco. Pero realmente te queda muy bien, Ash.

El entrenador agradeció el comentario de su amiga, mientras Serena presumía en broma del buen gusto que tenía a la hora de elegir ropa. El ambiente se había relajado mucho después de la tensión entre la pelimiel y Terry hace unos minutos. El autor procedió entonces a leer las dos últimas preguntas de Andrick.

— "¿Qué expectativas tienes del anime de Pokémon XY&Z? ¿Ash ganará la liga? ¿Se hará canon el Amourshipping? Dinos tu opinión." Caray, aquí hay mucha tela que cortar… Para empezar, mis expectativas están bastante altas. Los últimos capítulos tras la Clase Maestra han estado bastante interesantes: Lillia, el cosplay de Serena, la batalla con Alain… Que por cierto, ahora que lo pienso, en Sparkling Dreams nada de eso ha ocurrido. Como Serena se marchó del grupo tras lo de Ciudad Glorio, ¡no hay ni cosplay ni nada!

— Ups… Ahí no pensaste en eso, amigo. —contestó Bonnie, con una sonrisa burlona.

— No tan rápido, forastera. —hizo el chico, poniendo la palma de la mano delante de su cara— Esos momentos son importantes, por lo que de alguna forma habrá que incorporarlos… Ya se me ocurrirá algo, sobre todo para el cosplay porque Serena casi nos mata a todos de una sobredosis kawaii.

— ¿¡Qué!? —preguntó la pelimiel, sonrojada.

— Y no solo eso. —interrumpió Terry, antes de que la artista pudiera responder— Nadie se dio cuenta, pero… Serena, tú… te cambiaste de ropa… ¡en la misma tienda donde estaba Ash!

El sonrojo de la chica se le subió hasta la frente, y parecía que echaba humo por las orejas. Ash no sabía dónde mirar, y Bonnie cayó al suelo y empezó a rodar de la risa. La cara de Brock y Clemont era de circunstancias.

— Ahora en serio Serena, el uniforme de Ash te quedó muy bien. —prosiguió Wolles— Sobre si Ash ganará o no la Liga… Uf… Sería un movimiento muy fuerte por parte de los guionistas, ir con lo que nadie se había atrevido a hacer hasta el día de hoy. Había unas filtraciones en 4Chan que decían que Ash ganaría la Liga y a los cuatro miembros del Alto Mando pero que perdería contra Diantha. Normalmente la gente no se fía de estos leaks, pero es que este usuario ya acertó varias cosas anteriormente: predijo que Ash tendría a Hawlucha y Goodra, el cambio de look de Serena, que Ash pisaría a Miette durante el día del baile, la forma especial de Greninja e incluso la forma en la que Serena perdería la Clase Maestra, por lo que algo de veracidad sí que tiene. Y si el Amourshipping será canon… más les vale, porque si no los estudios de TV Tokyo van a tener que soportar una horda de Amourshippers cabreados y armados con antorchas.

El silencio llenó la sala por completo, con los cinco entrenadores totalmente tensos al mismo tiempo que Terry pronunciaba aquellas palabras. El chaval se giró para mirar la reacción de los demás, mostrándose muy confuso.

— Tranquis, hombre, tranquis, que no lo digo en serio. Lo que sí es verdad es que tanto guionistas como productores deberían darse cuenta de la popularidad de Serena. En Japón, el hashtag SatoSere ya ha sido trending topic seis veces este año, y eso es algo a tener en cuenta. La comunidad es muy fuerte (aunque a veces a alguno se le vaya la olla) y hay muchas pistas por parte de guionistas, dobladores e incluso de Junichi Masuda. Ya conocemos el historial de Pokémon con relaciones amorosas, pero yo creo que si Ash se marcha de Kalos sin Serena o no llega a haber un vínculo entre ellos más allá de la amistad, la siguiente chica Pokémon podría verse hundida en las críticas. Yo, en el fondo, tengo la corazonada de que Ash y Serena terminarán juntos en el anime.

— Gracias por apoyarnos, Terry. —dijo Ash— Yo también espero que los productores escuchen las voces de los fans.

— Perfecto. Muy bien, este era el último mail. Ahora sí, después de haber leído todos los correos ya os puedo anunciar la fecha de estreno de Sparkling Dreams.

— ¡Por fin! Ya era hora, tengo muchas ganas de saberlo. —exclamó Bonnie, entusiasmada.

— Pues no me hago más de rogar. Pokémon: Sparkling Dreams se estrenará en FanFiction el próximo **13 de mayo**. Dos motivos esenciales por los que elegí la fecha: el primero es que me daba tiempo a tener varios capítulos ya preparados mientras le doy caña a los exámenes, por lo que en junio podría volver al modo full de escritor. Y hay otro motivo, este más especial para mí. El 13 de mayo cumpliré mi quinto aniversario en FanFiction, y no hay mejor forma de celebrarlo que estrenando mi proyecto más ambicioso hasta la fecha.

— ¡Magnífico! —hizo Clemont— No está tan lejos como esperaba, y por lo que dices tiene pinta de que será algo muy especial.

— No hace falta que lo digas, Clemont. —señaló Wolles— Con esto doy por acabada la reunión, pero antes quiero que veáis el tráiler que he preparado para ir creando un poco de hype. A ver si os gusta.

* * *

 ** _Una nueva región, un nuevo reto: Pirenia, el Campeonato Mundial Pokémon_**

 _— Muy bien. Aquí comienza nuestra nueva aventura. Tengo que el presentimiento de que va a ser algo memorable. —dijo Ash— Vamos, que tenemos un torneo al que registrarnos._

 _— ¡Sí! —exclamaron los otros tres, levantando el puño._

 ** _Viejos conocidos…_**

 _— ¿Ash? ¿De verdad eres tú? —preguntó la joven, con la boca bien abierta._

 _— ¡No me lo creo! —exclamó el pelo pincho, abrazando fuertemente a su vieja amiga— ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez? ¿Tres, cuatro años?_

 _— Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Ash. Veo que sigues metido en tus trece de ser Maestro Pokémon. —dijo la chica del pelo azul._

 _— ¡Madre mía, cómo pasa el tiempo! —hizo Ash, chocando los cinco con su antigua compañera._

 _— Vaya, vaya, mirad a quién tenemos aquí. Pero si es mi viejo pardillo, Ash Ketchum._

 _— Sí... por fin nos vemos las caras después de tanto tiempo._

 ** _Caras nuevas…_**

 _— No debí subestimaros. Sois unos entrenadores formidables. —reconoció Ash, limpiándose el sudor del pelo con una toalla._

 _— Gracias, hombre. Pero no nos llaman el Tridente Psicótico por nada. —dijo el líder del trío, guiñándole el ojo al de Kanto._

 _— Ha ido de muy poco. Si no hubiera pasado por aquí de casualidad la situación podría haberse vuelto terrible._

 _— Te lo agradezco de corazón. De veras, te debo una._ _—respondió el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, abrazando a su novia, todavía petrificada por el miedo._

 ** _Y un oscuro plan entre las sombras._**

 _— Aquí HP-001. Solicito permiso para iniciar la Fase 1._

 _— Recibido, HP-001. Tiene permiso para proceder._

 ** _Únete a Ash, Serena, Brock y Bonnie en la mayor aventura Pokémon hasta la fecha._**

 _— ¡Dedenne, usa Moflete Estático!_

 _— ¡Braixen, lanzallamas!_

 _— ¡Vamos Pikachu, usa Placaje Eléctrico!_

 ** _En una ruta de redención…_**

 _— Si no gano este torneo, creo que será mi fin. No me veo capaz de levantar la cabeza de nuevo si vuelvo a decepcionaros._

 _— ¿Es coña, no? No puede ser que esto sea así... Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla._ _—repetía Ash, incrédulo, tras ver el cuadro de enfrentamientos._

 ** _Y una cruzada para salvar al mundo de los Pokémon._**

 _— ¡Venga, no me jodas, tío! ¡Esto tiene que ser una puta broma! —exclamó el chaval, mientras a Ash se le bloquearon todos los músculos del cuerpo al ver esa imagen tan espantosa._

 ** _Amor._**

 _— Ash, lo sabes más que nadie. Yo te quiero con toda mi alma, y pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado. Es una promesa… de corazón._

 ** _Amistad._**

 _Ash miró a todos sus compañeros con un brillo especial en los ojos. El simple hecho de que se hubieran unido a la aventura para pasarlo en grande ya era digno de admirar, pero que además estuvieran dispuestos a ayudarle a cumplir su sueño y redimirse… aquello le dejaba sin palabras. Su sonrisa era una clara muestra de ello, parecía que incluso estuviera a punto de ponerse a llorar._

 _— Muchísimas gracias, chicos. No sabéis cuánto os aprecio… Sois los mejores._

 _— No, tú eres el mejor, Ash. Y sabemos que lo vas a demostrar aquí en Pirenia. —dijo Serena, rompiendo la piña y besando los labios de su novio dulcemente._

 ** _Humor._**

 _— Nunca sabes de donde vienen ni lo que te vas a encontrar, pero lo que yo he descubierto es a la chica de mis sueños._

 _— Erm… Buen trabajo, Dedenne… Creo. —dijo Bonnie, todavía sin saber del todo de qué forma posicionarse._

 _— Vale, sabía que habría algunos disfraces potentes y sexys, pero esto me supera. Yo me voy. —dijo el entrenador, alejándose lentamente a carcajadas, aunque Ash no le dejaba agarrándole del brazo._

 ** _Y… por desgracia… drama._**

 _— ¿¡Cómo has podido!? ¡Yo confiaba en ti! ¡Eres un desgraciado!_

 _— ¡No, por favor! ¡Socorro! ¡A-ayuda! —exclamó Serena, cerrando los ojos aterrorizada._

 _— No pienso dejar que ese malnacido siga haciendo de las suyas. Si quiere continuar, tendrá que ser por encima de mi cadáver._

 _— ¡Libéralas, hijo de puta! —gritó Ash, lanzándose a toda velocidad contra el uniformado._

 _— ¡Ash, suéltame, por el amor de Arceus!_

 _— ¡Serena, prefiero morir contigo que vivir sin ti!_

 ** _Pokémon: Sparkling Dreams._**

 ** _El sueño resplandece con fulgor en el cielo._**

 ** _Estreno en FanFiction el 13 de mayo._**


End file.
